Warriors: Destiny of the Clans
by xXBlazeStarXx
Summary: Dovewing just had her two kits, Darkkit and Lightkit. But when Jayfeather gives her a prophecy where they could destroy the Clans, Darkkit must figure out her and her sisters real destines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

 **(Thx, I didn't notice I wrote epilogue and not Prologue!)**

Dove wing gazed lovingly into her two kits. After all the pain from the kitting, she smiled from the sight of them.

"Two she-kits! Congratulations, Dovewing." Jayfeather purred for a second.

"What should we name them?" Bumblestripe stared down at them.

"Well this one's pelt is light like T...your fur! It's glowing in the sun! Why don't we name her Lightkit?" Dovewing exclaimed.

"That's perfect! How about...Darkkit for this one? Her pelt is dark like yours." he looked down at his paws, "though maybe that's more of a name for a tom…"

There was a heartbeat of silence, that was broken by Dovewing. "No, Bumblestripe. That name is perfect."

Bumblestripe purred, and left to get her some water. Dovewing watched her two little kits mew for milk as Jayfeather gave her some herbs.

"Dovewing, there's something I have to tell you," Jayfeather mumbled, low enough so only she could hear It. "You know how we lost our powers, right?"

"How could I forget?" Dovewing sighed.

"When we lost them, I got a omen from StarClan," he went on, "I...I think we didn't exactly lose our powers. I think there passed on to one of our kits."

"Wait, what! You mean...then.." Dovewing sputtered.

"Yes. Either Lionblaze's kits, or yours will get a prophecy like ours." He went on, "But I'm not exactly sure. The omen specifically showed me that it was kits from two clans, born from the ones with powers."

Dovewing winced. She felt like she was dying inside of her. Her kits had to suffer because of her mistakes...

'If only I hadn't been with Tigerheart…' She thought.

"Dovewing? Are you okay? I mean, the prophecy Isn't for Lionblaze's kits and they can't be yours…" she could feel Jayfeather's claws sink into the ground as he continued, "tell me that this omen Isn't meant for your kits!"

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake and...and…" Dovewing cried.

"No! This goes beyond, 'just a mistake!' These kits will be cursed with this horrible omen forever until they die! They could try and use their powers-" Jayfeather growled.

Dovewing quickly scratched his muzzle as Bumblestripe strolled in with the water. He froze as he saw the seen, and Dovewing could see why. There was the blood on her claws, the blood on Jayfeather, and the scared little kits.

"Erm...well…" he sputtered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jayfeather hissed with the look 'you're dead' in his blind eyes.

Dovewing sighed in grief, and licked her two kits. Before Bumblestripe could say anything, Ivypool and Bramblestar came in.

"Dovewing! Are you okay? Where are the kits?" her sister looked around, worried for Dovewing.

Dovewing purred, and showed her the two kits. Bramblestar nodded happily at her, then walked out. Ivypool shoved Bumblestripe out of the way, and pushed her way to the two kits.

"Wow," Ivypool stared, "They look so much like you and T-" Dovewing gave her an angry look. Ivypool nodded, as if saying 'sorry, I forgot…'

Ivypool blocked out any cats from coming in, and came closer to Dovewing. "Dovewing, these kits will have such a hard life with the prophecy."

"Wait, prophecy? Jayfeather said it was just an omen!" Dovewing whispered, a shot of alarm running through her paws.

"What? I was with him when he got It." Ivypool gave a questioning look.

Dovewing winced at her words. An icy chill ran through her pelt as she thought about it. Dovewing quickly explained everything Jayfeather told her.

"So...then...you don't know…" Ivypool muttered.

"I don't know what!" Dovewing shouted, "I may have lost my power to hear from far away, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"There's more to these kits powers.." Ivypool kept her head down, "You're two kits can turn out to be heroes, and save the clans."

Dovewing let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's it?"

"I'm not finished…" She could see Ivypools claws dig into the ground, "yes, they could be heroes. Or they could destroy the clans, killing each and every clan cat here."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Darkit! Open your eyes already!" Darkits sister, Lightkit complained.

Darkkit let out a mew of protest, then curled up into her nest. She could hear Lightkit growl, then walk away. Darkkit let out a sigh of relief.

'In my own time, I will open my eyes." Darkkit thought to herself.

Her thoughts broke when something hard and heavy landed on her. Pain surged through her as It crawled over her. She forcefully opened her eyes, and saw her sister Lightkit hop off of her.

"Great! Your eyes are open! Now let's go explore!" Lightkit cheered.

"Stop right there!" Dovewing padded to her kits, glaring at Lightkit. "Why did you do that? Darkkit would've opened her eyes in her own time!"

"But It took so long, and you said I couldn't explore until she opened her eyes!" Lightkit protested.

Caught up In the argument, Darkkit let out a growl. "Stop! It's fine...I should've opened my eyes sooner."

Dovewing was about to protest, but instead just glared at Darkkit. Darkkit tilted her head In wonder as Dovewing continued to stare at her, with her face full of concern. 'What? Is there something wrong with me?' Darkkit worried silently.

Darkkit looked away and broke Dovewings long stare. Darkkit sat up, and started to run out of the nursery. 'Doesn't she like me?' Darkkit thought, blinking away tears.

She was just about to run into Lightningkit, when she stopped herself by skidding to a halt. "Darkkit! Your eyes are open-"

Lightningkit stopped his sentence, and stared Into her eyes. Many other cats crowded around her, staring in awe. Darkkit could no longer hold back her tears as she pushed through the crowd.

"Wait! Darkkit, come back!" Her mother Dovewing screeched as she ran to the camps exit.

She ignored the command and ran straight out of camp, and into the warm, green forest.

'Whats wrong with me?'

Lightkit watched as her sister ran into the forest, leaving the rest of the clan to stare in awe. 'Huh? Why did they stare?' Lightkit questioned.

"Send a patrol after her!" She heard Squirrelflight order the clan.

"Why did she leave?" Lightkit asked Bumblestripe, her father.

"I don't know. But don't worry, I'm going to find her, and bring her back safely!" before she could ask more, he broke off in a run and left her with Dovewing.

Lightkit stared at her mothers eyes, looking for any look giving information about Darkkit. She searched through her face, and found a strong emotion.

Regret.

Lightkit backed away from her mother, slowly getting closer to the endless forest that loomed over her. She waited until all of the cats were looked away, then she ran into the forest, following her sister's scent trail.

'Hmm...where are you…' She thought.

Lightkit felt her paws tense when she could no longer smell Darkkit's scent. She scented the air once more, giving her nothing but the scent of trees.

'Okay, If I were Darkkit, where would I go…' She thought.

She thought of Darkkit, trying to connect to where she might be. Then she suddenly heard a small noise of water. The scent of salt covered her like a heavy mist.

'The river!' Lightkit thought, determined to find her sister.

She quickly headed to the scent of salt water as she ran to the river. And sure enough, Darkkit was there, staring into the water.

"Darkkit!" She called out.

Darkkit winced and turned around. Lightkit happily padded to her, fighting back the numbness in her paws.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Darkkit cried.

"I followed your scent trail and...well, the rest Is hard to explain. But I found you! What are you doing here anyway? Why did you run?" Lightkit let her questions pour out of her.

"Can't you see me?" Darkkit cried, "my eyes are weird! One of them is blue, and the other is purple!"

"There you two are!" Darkkit saw Ivypool, Finchpaw, Mousepaw, Sandstorm, and Bumblestripe rush over to them.

Darkkit felt winced when Bumblestripe stared at her strange eyes. She quickly turned away before they watched her even more.

"Come on! Let's get you two back to camp!" Ivypool ordered.

They were dragged back to camp, and back into the nursery where Dovewing waited. Dovewing quickly started talking, but Darkkit didn't want to listen. She ignored what Dovewing said, and waited till the end to say, 'okay'.

'Ugh, that was tiring…' Darkkit heard a voice in her head.

'What?" She thought.

'Huh? Who are you? Wait, Darkkit is that you?' The voice grew louder, as Lightkit turned to her, not speaking a word.

'Wait, can you hear me?' Darkkit thought, pushing down the fear.

"Y-yeah!' The voice answered. 'It's me, Lightkit! Are we in each other's thoughts?'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello again! Thanks Die in A Hole about Thunderkit. I changed his name to Lightningkit. Anyways, Enjoy this new chapter!**

Darkkit backed away from Lightkit, scared only for a second. Then she remembered that she was her sister, and that they would do anything together.

"Lightkit...Lets talk outside." Darkkit whispered, leading the way.

Lightkit followed behind her, and they both set off into camp. They met just under Highrock, and sat there facing each other.

'What do I say? This is so...Weird..' Darkkit thought, keeping her head down.

'Yeah! Is this normal? Do all sisters read each other's thoughts?' Darkkit jumped from the sound of her sister, forgetting that she could do that.

"I don't think anyone else can do this." Darkkit sighed.

"Well then does this mean we're special?" Lightkit tilted her head.

"Yeah. But we can't tell anyone, okay?" Darkkit warned, "If that was how the Clan reacted when they saw my eyes, I don't know what they're going to do if they find out about this."

Lightkit yawned, tired from her long night. She stayed awake all night, talking to-or rather thinking, to Darkkit. She slowly crawled out of bed, and walked outside of the nursery to see Bumblestripe.

"Hey, Darkkit! How's It going?" Bumblestripe said cheerfully.

"Fine." She replied.

"Did you hear? You warrior ceremony is tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! I'm going to tell Darkkit!" Lightkit happily ran to the nursery, ready to share the good news to Darkkit. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Darkkit? Where are you?" She called.

'Oh, right. Um, Darkkit, can you hear me?' She called in her mind.

'Oh! Sorry. I'm at the river again. What is it?' Darkkit mumbled.

'Whoa! You're not allowed to be out of camp! We're only kits!' Lightkit avoided screaming out loud.

'Sorry! I know, but...It's so boring In camp! And no one seemed to notice I'm gone so…' Lightkit heard her voice trailed off.

'I'm going to come get you. Don't go anywhere!'

'Wait! You can't! I might be able to sneak off for a while, but If both of us are gone…'

'Too late! I'm already In the forest! See ya there!'

She padded off into the forest, trying to ignore all the warnings and complaining her sister was shouting into her mind.

'Geez. This can get annoying sometimes, too.' She thought.

"Oh, right. I should probably talk instead of think." She said, realizing that her sister can hear her.

She padded alongside the trees, wondering how much farther. Suddenly a wave of emotions hit her. She could feel sadness, regret, anger, and she was scared.

"What?" She asked herself, "Wait...I smell a badger!"

She ran as fast as she could, thinking of her sister. While she ran she sent as many thoughts to her as she could, but there was no response. Then she saw her sister, barely standing up against the badger.

"Darkkit!" She screeched.

The badger leapt at Lightkit, taking her by surprise. It clawed her legs, started a pool of blood. Once she pulled free, she ran with Darkkit.

'What do we do?' Lightkit thought with fear.

'We run! How far away are we from the badger?' Darkkit thought, trembling.

They both looked back, with the badger right behind them. They screeched, and didn't see the gap in the ground below. They both fell, Plunging to their doom.

Darkkit gasped at the bottom of the hole. She could feel her life being stripped away, being pulled to StarClan.

"Not to worry, young ones." Darkkit strained to look up.

"You will be okay." The she cat said, "A great destiny is ahead of you, and we can't afford to lose you now."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Darkkit felt her paws strain when she lifted them up. She tried to sit up, but her legs still wouldn't respond.

'Darkkit? Are you awake?' Lightkit called into her mind.

'Yeah. I would try to turn to talk to you, but...my legs won't work.' Darkkit responded in her thoughts.

'Yeah! Mine either. I just...can't feel them. Like they're broken. But I'm sure Jayfeather can fix us!' Darkkit could tell Lightkit was sad.

'Yeah...Jayfeather will fix us! But we missed our apprentice ceremony…' Darkkit thought sadly.

'Let's think of something else, okay? Like...well, I can't stop thinking about the cat who saved us, and brought us here! Who is she, anyway?'

'I'm not sure...well, okay, I do have a theory. Remember how she said that we have a great destiny ahead of us? Well...don't StarClan cats say that type of stuff?'

'Wow! StarClan...that's so coo-' Lightkits thoughts were cut off from inside of her. She tried to see what was happening, but It hurt too much.

"Hello Darkkit, Lightkit. It's me, Jayfeather." Jayfeather spoke loudly.

'Why Is he talking to us like we're deaf..' Darkkit thought.

"I...I'm so sorry...but…your legs will never work again."

Darkkit froze.

"No...no.,no! It's all my fault...It's all my fault!" Darkkit whispered, "If I hadn't gone to the river...Lightkit would've never followed me and got hurt!"

-A Few Moons Later-

Lightkit felt her heart sink when Jayfeather padded out to the fresh kill pile. Her dreams of becoming a warrior were gone now, just like the usage of her legs.

"Hey, you two...how It going?" Lightningpaw walked into the medicine den.

"Well, knowing that we can never be warriors, or even apprentices is making me wanna scream in joy right now." Darkkit murmured sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…I'll fetch you two some new moss bedding!" Lightningpaw dashed out.

Lightkit felt guilt grasping her, knowing that he should've been on a patrol.

"Hey! Wait u-" Lightkit stopped. She was walking.

"What?" Darkkit screeched. Darkkit slowly stood up, too.

'I don't get It! We were supposed to not be able to walk!' Darkkit screeched into her mind.

'What is going on!?' Lightkit thought.

'When the StarClan cat said that we have a great destiny ahead of us, and we can't afford to lose you now...did StarClan...heal us?' Darkkit replied.

'I...don't...know…'

There was a sudden flow of blood into the medicine den. Darkness grasped Lightkit, trapping her with the blood. Darkkit was standing above her, smiling.

"There will be four,

Thunder and Shadow,

With the power to save,

Or to destroy the stars….."

Lightkit gasped when the darkness no longer had a hold on her. The blood was gone, and the medicine den reappeared. Darkkit was trembling with fear in front of her.

"Was that a…" Darkkit sputtered.

Lightkit choked. "Yes...a prophecy for us"

 **Okay, sorry that chapter was so short! Im going to make the next chapter way longer!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Darkpaw! Lightpaw! Darkpaw! Lightpaw!" The Clan cheered the names of the two new apprentices. Darkpaw tried to feel excited, but the nagging of the prophecy kept pulling at her.

'So...were apprentices now.' Lightpaw thought to Darkpaw.

'Yeah...with the power to destroy the stars. Just great.' Darkpaw gritted her teeth as she thought this.

'Or save them! Come on, It's not all that bad. I mean, we have cool powers! We already discovered this one, we just need to find out our other ones.' Light paw thought happily.

'I guess so. But, what did it mean by Thunder and Shadow? And the prophecy said four, not two.' Darkpaw wondered.

'Oh! We have to meet up with our mentors. Let's think about this later.' Light paw hurried away with her mentor.

Darkpaw walked with her mentor, Ivypool in silence, until it was broken by Ivypool. "So, this is usally the time where the aprentice asks all the questions, and the mentor is annoyed into exploring or something."

"Yeah, well. I guess I'm a little different." Darkpaw murmured.

"Okay, well you can start with collecting moss bedding for the elders. Make sure there are no thorns." Ivypool instructed.

'Ugh, darn it!' Darkpaw thought.

'Huh?' Lightpaw entered her thoughts.

'Oh sorry. Nothing. I just forgot you can hear my thoughts.' Darkpaw got out of her thoughts and went to fetch the moss. She dusted off the moss, then brought it over to the elders. Graystripe and Millie gave her a welcoming smile, and then had there gaze rest on the fresh moss.

"Ah, yes. One of the highlights of my day. Bring it over here!" Graystripe said.

Darkpaw brought over the moss as Millie accepted a mouse from on Lightningpaw.

"Hey, Lightningpaw." Darkpaw said cheerfully.

"How's It going?" Lightningpaw replied.

Darkpaw opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She felt a sinking in her stomach, and a great pain that wouldn't go away. She stared down at her paws, surprised at the color of them.

'This isn't me...Its Millie!' Darkpaw gasped. Her life-or Millie's as being striped away.

"Uh, Darkpaw?" Darkpaw looked up and saw Lightningpaw, and everyone else back to normal.

"Millie!" Darkpaw ran to Millie and swiped the prey away from her. She cut it open, and smelled the poison coming from It. Lightningpaw gasped at the sight, and Millie to took a step back.

"I-I didn't know!" Lightningpaw sputtered.

"I took a bite of it…" Millie gasped.

"Oh no! Where's Jayfeather?" Darkpaw said.

"He's out with Brightheart...and Cinderheart Is on a hunting patrol!" Lightningpaw turned to Darkpaw, "You were in the medicine den for moons! You must know some of the herbs!"

"What? But...but…" Darkpaw sputtered.

"There's no time for doubt! Just hurry!" Graystripe ordered.

Darkpaw nodded uncertainly, and ran to the medicine den.

"Um...okay...juniper for stomach aches...yarrow to throw up poison...and nettle seeds...okay...and water…" Darkpaw tried to remember the herbs, "Oh StarClan, please let me be right!"

She picked up the leaves and hurried over to Millie, wailing in pain.

"Okay, I need you to eat these yarrow leaves to throw up the poison." She ordered. Millie nodded, and swallowed them. Second later she threw up the poison.

"Eat these, too." Darkpaw ordered, giving her nettle seeds.

After a few minutes, Darkpaw gave her juniper and then the water. "You should rest, now. I think you'll be okay, I just really hope I used the right herbs." Darkpaw said to Millie.

"I feel so much better, now. Thankyou! You-you saved my life!" Millie cried.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Don't eat any prey until tomorrow morning. It will only make your stomach worse. Only water." Darkpaw ordered.

Millie nodded, and Graystripe laid closer to Millie, and Darkpaw left with Lightningpaw Into the medicine den to put back the remaining herbs that Millie didn't eat.

"That was so cool! It's like you're some kind of secret medicine cat!" Lightningpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks." Darkpaw smiled.

Lightningpaw went Into the apprentices den, leaving her alone inside the medicine den. Then she saw Jayfeather coming to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather!" Darkpaw called after him.

"Yeah, I know what happened. Quick, what did you give her?" Jayfeather growled.

"Juniper, nettle seeds, yarrow and just some water. Oh, and I told her not to eat any prey until tomorrow. Is that right?" Darkpaw felt scared that she gave her the wrong herb.

"Y...yes…" He stammered, "That's exactly correct."

"What?" Darkpaw sounded really surprised.

"Well, I guess that's good...but did you really learn all of that watching me?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yeah…"

Jayfeather stood there for a heartbeat, then walked away to his den. Darkpaw continued to stay there, only to realize she completely forgot about getting the new moss dens for the elders.

Lightpaw gazed at the scenery of the forest, having vague memories of being here, trying to find Darkpaw. The trees stretched far over the land, almost out of her sight.

'I wonder what powers I have…' Lightpaw thought, 'Well, at least I can take supervision out of the list.'

"Next we'll go to the river." her mentor Hazeltail stated.

"Okay."

'As If I hadn't been there enough times…' Lightpaw thought. 'Wait, uh, Darkpaw? Can you hear me?'

After no response, she pressed on. 'Darkpaw? Darkpaw? Are you okay? Come on, answer me!'

'I'm here! Sorry, I was busy. What is it?' Darkpaw thought to her, sounding slightly annoyed at her.

'Sorry! I was worried when you wouldn't answer. But, what were you busy with?' Lightpaw asked.

'Oh...I thinked I used my powers, actually. I somehow could know...that Millie was eating poisonous prey. Oh, I have to go! Jayfeather needs me to help him with some herbs. So I won't be able to hear your thoughts, don't worry. Bye!' Darkpaw thought to her.

"Lightpaw! Come on, are you deaf or something? Were going to the river, didn't you hear me?" Hazeltail ordered.

Lightpaw scrambled after her mentor, hot with embarrassment. She followed her to the river, and stared at the night sky. The stars were beginning to show, shining through the clouds.

"See? You wasted all of your time daydreaming when we could of been hunting by now! Come on, let's just go back to the camp!" Hazeltail stormed off, and Lightpaw struggled to keep up with her.

"Sorry, Lightpaw. I shouldn't of been too hard on you. But, you were acting like I was a shadow that you could just thunder over me! Pay attention next time, and maybe you won't have to clean ticks off the elders. Now go on, Lightpaw." Hazeltail instructed.

'Wait...shadow and thunder...does that mean?' Lightpaw wondered.

Lightpaw gave off a small groan, then headed to get the mouse bile.

"Darkpaw?" Lightpaw gave off a puzzling expression.

"Oh, Jayfeather asked me to help with sorting herbs. What do you want?" Darkpaw explained.

"Oh, well I need mouse bile to get off the elders ticks. Is Jayfeather here?" Lightpaw asked, then whispering, "Oh, and I think I have a clue about the prophecy."

"Wanna say that any louder? Here's your mouse bile. Go to the elders den, then think to me. We can't risk anyone hearing." Darkpaw muttered.

Before Lightpaw could ask about how she knew about the mouse bile, she was pushed out of the den. She quickly went to the elders, then began to think.

'Okay. So you know how the prophecy says Thunder and Shadow? Well, I don't think It's any coincidence that there are ThunderClan and ShadowClan.' She thought.

'What are you saying?' Darkpaw asked.

'I'm saying, that maybe we aren't just ThunderClan." Lightpaw thought, 'Maybe...maybe we're also ShadowClan."

 **Yay! another chapter done!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I hope you like this chapter! If not, then go see a doctor.**

 **Enjoy!**

Darkpaw felt her paws shake. The herbs In her mouth dropped to the ground, as she heard what Lightpaw thought.

'N-no! You're wrong! You have to be!' Darkpaw worried.

'Darkpaw, answer this. What's the name of ThunderClan's best medicine cat?' Lightpaw asked in her thoughts.

'What? Well, uh, Goosefeather of course. I mean, In StarClan connection wise. He had so many prophecies come to him, and once he touched kits, he could tell their destinies. But, Spottedleaf was the best with herbs. So I guess they're both the best medicine cats. But what does that have to do with this?' Darkpaw answered.

'I knew it...I think I figured out your power.' Lightpaw thought.

'What do you mean? What's my power?' Darkpaw asked eagerly.

'Once you think about something, you figure It out. Like...like you know everything. Like with Millie. It's impossible to have remembered the herbs. But you just knew them. Same with this, you thought about the greatest medicine cat, and you figured it out.' Lightpaw answered.

'So then my power is...knowing everything? Isn't that a little weird?' Darkpaw wondered.

'It's cool! And, that means you can figure out If we are actually part ShadowClan! Oh, and you can figure out what our destiny Is truly about! Plus so much more!' Lightpaw exclaimed.

'True! I'll meet with you later, and I'll see if we really are part...ShadowClan' Darkpaw gulped.

She picked up the rest of the herbs, and quickly put them In their correct places. Then she went to her apprentice den, and went to sleep.

'''''Later'''''

Lightpaw walked back to camp with three pieces of prey, stuck on the thought of Darkpaws power.

'What about-' she began to think.

"Oh, right. What about my power?" She muttered.

Lightpaw slumped down as she realized she might not even figure out what her power is until moons later.

"Hey, Lightpaw, we're going out on a patrol around ShadowClan border." Hazeltail called to Lightpaw.

"Okay! She hurried to her mentor, feeling nervous about going around ShadowClans border.

"Have you eaten any prey yet? You'll need a full belly if you are gonna survive your first patrol." Hazeltail asked.

"Yeah, I ate." Lightpaw lied.

Hazeltail nodded, and they set out back in the forest. ShadowClan border was silent, but the scent marks were fresh.

"They were just here!" Lightningpaw hissed.

'Where are you? We were going to meet up, remember?' Darkpaw hissed into her mind.

"Oh no! Sorry-" Lightpaw blurted. The rest of the patrol stared at her, wondering why she had said that. Lightpaw was hot with embarrassment, and kept her head down.

'Sorry! I completely forgot! Plus, I'm on a patrol and...well, next time, okay?' Lightpaw hoped Darkpaw would understand.

'No! This can't wait! I need you to come here, now! Hurry!' Darkpaw hissed.

'I'm sorry, I can't!' Lightpaw closed off her connection to Darkpaw, and continued on to the border.

"Oh look! It's ThunderClan!" Lightpaw heard a sneer coming from the bushes. She dropped down Into an attack crouch, watching the ShadowClan patrol.

It was a patrol of five cats, all watching them. "What do you want?" Hazeltail rolled her eyes.

"We've been picking up your scent on our border! You've been stealing our prey!" Rowanpaw hissed.

"Liars! We have not as much set a paw in your territory!" Lightpaw hissed. Hazeltail gave her a warning look, then turned back to the patrol.

"Let's go." Hazeltail flicked her tail, then set off. The test of their patrol followed, leaving the ShadowClan cats dumbfounded.

"Wait." Cloudtail lifted his head. "Foxes!"

A bunch of foxes leaped out of the bush, out numbering them in size, and numbers. "Theres no way we can win!" Foxleap warned.

"We have to try!"

''''''Darkpaw'''''''

Darkpaw kept trying to reach Lightpaw, but she was blocking her thoughts. "That mouse brain! I'm going to strangle her the next time I see her!" Then added, "if...I see her again."

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Jayfeather looked puzzled.

"Uh...myself! Just…." She gulped.

'If I say I had a vision, would they know that I have powers?' Darkpaw thought, 'No, I have to tell them. Lightpaw is in danger!'

"I need to talk to you! And Bramblestar. It's an emergency!" She hissed, already going to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar!" She called.

"Yes?" Bramblestar turned to her. Jayfeather followed her inside.

"I...I had a vision! Lightpaws patrol is going to be attacked by a hoard of foxes! We have to find them, now!" She screeched.

"Jayfeather, did you get any visions?" Bramblestar asked uncertainly.

"No."

"Please believe me! The patrol is in danger! Send some cats to help, please!" Darkpaw begged.

"All right." He padded out to highrock. "All cats old enough to catch prey come meet here under Highrock!"

The cats gathered, and he explained what happened. But he left out the part about how Darkpaw had the vision, and instead said 'a cat'.

"Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, Birchfall, Blossomfall, Owlpaw, Darkpaw, and I will join the patrol." Bramblestar concluded.

The cats gathered up, and set off into the forest. "I can smell them!" Blossomfall exclaimed.

They followed the scent, and finally found them. They were fighting the foxes, and losing badly. "Lightpaw!" Darkpaw scrambled to help her sister, covered in blood. The patrol fought off the foxes, and won the battle.

"You were right!" Bramblestar gasped.

"That doesn't matter, now. Quick, Foxleap is injured really badly!" Darkpaw hissed, "get some cobwebs, comfrey, and thyme, now!"

The cats scrambled out, and found the herbs. Darkpaw quickly applied the to Foxleap, and wrapped his injury with more cobwebs.

"Okay, that should be good. Carry him back to camp, though. He can't walk like that." She explained.

They carried him back to camp, but the whole way, she couldn't help but notice Bramblestar staring at her strangely. When they arrived at camp, she was relieved to have the clan leader stare away from her.

"Jayfeather!" Darkpaw called, "take the entire patrol into the medicine den! I think Foxleap will be okay though, I already used some herbs on him. Oh, and can I take care of my sister?" Before waiting for a response, she carried Lightpaw next to the medicine den.

"Whew. I think there's something stuck in my paw. Plus, there's a few scratches around my ears." Lightpaw sighed.

Darkpaw put herbs on her ears, and bit her paw. "Ouch!" Lightpaw yelped.

"Oops. Sorrrry…" Darkpaw said sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose!" Lightpaw complained.

"Well, that's what you get for not listening to me! If you would've heard what I had thought, you would've known that you would be attacked by foxes!" Darkpaw angrily hissed.

"Sorry. But-" Lightpaw started.

"Darkpaw, I need to talk to you!" Jayfeather called.

As she was walking away, she thought 'We'll finish this later!'

'But I...I…' Lightpaw thought.

She stopped on the way to Jayfeather, and turned to her sister. 'Leave me alone!' Darkpaw angrily thought, and went to Jayfeather.

"What now?" She sighed.

"Well. As you know, I'm getting old. Soon I won't be here to be a medicine cat. So I need an apprentice." Jayfeather said, "So I need you to become a medicine cat."

Darkpaw gasped, but then collected her thoughts. She knew It was only her powers that helped her know all the herbs. But there was no way she was going to say that to Jayfeather.

"But...I.." Darkpaw was lost for words.

"You already know a lot of the herbs! And you had that vision from StarClan! Like it or not, It's your destiny!" Jayfeather growled.

Darkpaw winced at the word destiny. 'Maybe It is my destiny…but...no! I've always wanted to be a warrior!'

"I'm sorry. I can't be a medicine cat! I just can't…" Darkpaw apologized.

"I'll give you some time to think. But like It or not, this Is your destiny! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

'He's right…' Darkpaw gulped, 'there's nothing I can do about my destiny…'

 **Ah, poor Darkpaw. Doesnt wanna be a medicine cat, but has to. Anyways, I'm still not sure what Lightpaws power should be...hmm...**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Yay! Chapter 6!**

 **E-N-J-O-Y!**

Lightpaw tried to send her thoughts to Darkpaw, but Darkpaw blocked her thoughts. Lightpaw growled and walked away. She went to the medicine den and looked for something for her paws.

"What do you need?" Cinderheart asked.

"What? Oh, right. I need something for paws, they really hurt because a certain someone bit me…" Lightpaw growled.

"Okay...here. You can put it on your paws yourself, I have to go on a hunting patrol with Lionblaze. See you later!" Cinderheart walked away, leaving her with the herbs.

Lightpaw quickly applied the herbs, about to walk away when she saw Darkpaw coming to her. "We need to talk." Darkpaw hissed, taking her to the sandy hollow.

"What now?" Lightpaw sighed.

"It's now or never! I'm going to use my power to find out if we are really part ShadowClan. And about the prophecy!" Darkpaw mumbled.

"Well hurry up! I'm tired." Lightpaw yawned.

Darkpaw closed her eyes, and Lightpaw watched. Wind began to circle her, engulfing her in leaves and twigs. The wind picked up Darkpaws fur, bringing blood into the wind.

"Stop! Darkpaw, you're getting hurt!" Lightpaw screeched. But Darkpaw wouldn't stop. The wind only grew, turning more red by the second.

"Darkpaw!" Lightpaw screeched, and jumped into the wind to help Darkpaw. She held back tears from her scratches, and leapt at Darkpaw. The wind immediately stopped, and both Darkpaw and Lightpaw fell to the ground.

"Lightpaw...I know…" Darkpaw gasped.

"What...well, are….are you okay?" Lightpaw coughed. Darkpaw stood up, leaning on a tree to support her. Lightpaw did the same, carefully tried not to make her wounds worse.

'Look! There's a patrol! Don't say another word! Just say...that we were attacked by a WindClan patrol or something!' Darkpaw thought.

"Lightpaw! Darkpaw!" Hazeltail cried.

"A...WindClan patrol…" Lightpaw gasped, then fell to the ground. Darkpaw did the same, then Lightpaw blacked out.

''A few days later''

"Darkpaw, it's fine! You don't need to help with Lightpaws wounds! You're hurt, too! Now go sit down!" Jayfeather complained.

Darkpaw sighed. "I'm going to become your apprentice. I'm supposed to help the wounded cats!"

"Not If you're wounded too!" Jayfeather growled.

Darkpaw gave out a sigh, then quietly took the herbs to Lightpaw. Jayfeather swatted her on the head, and Darkpaw gave up. She limped to her nest, and waited for Lightpaw to wake up. After what she had known.

"Huh? Darkpaw?" Lightpaw said as she woke up.

'You're awake! Oh, don't talk. But, you're awake!' Darkpaw thought with relief.

'Yeah...what happened back there?' Lightpaw thought.

'Oh. I unlocked my power! You have to go through that to unlock your power. But, my power isn't knowing everything, it's knowing every cat's memory and knowledge. I knew the herbs because I knew what was inside of Jayfeather's memory, and so on.' Darkpaw though explaining her power.

'Oh…' Lightpaw realized.

'I went into Dovewings memory when it happened. We are part ShadowClan. Dovewing had powers too, you know. She had really good senses...Lionblaze and Jayfeather had powers too. They know about the prophecy, but they don't know that we know.' Darkpaw explained.

'Well then we won't tell them that we know about our powers.'

Darkpaw nodded her head in agreement, then looked outside of the medicine den. A Clan meeting was about to be held.

"I am happy to tell the clan that one of our apprentices, Darkpaw, will be a medicine cat apprentice instead." Bramblestar announced.

Darkpaw nodded, and waited for the rest of the news. "Also, Owlkit and Flamekit will be moving out of the nursery, and will now be apprentices! We will now hold the ceremony!"

"I need you to collect some burdock root, quick. Cherryfall could be infected, and It could lead to something worse!" Jayfeather ordered her.

Darkpaw nodded, and ran to the sandy hollow. She remembered seeing some earlier, not being able to pick it up because of the mouse she smelled.

"Huh? Who are you?" A tom cat emerged from the bushes, staring at Darkpaw.

"Hey! Get off our territory!" Darkpaw snarled. She leapt at him, clawing at his fur. He scratched her side, causing her to yowl in pain. Fighting through the pain, she crashed into his leg before falling down. He did the same, and they were both down.

"What was that for?" He yowled.

"You were on our territory. The warrior's code says to-" Darkpaw explained.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't believe a young cat like you did this to my poor leg!" He whimpered.

"I'm eight moons old! How old are you anyway?" Darkpaw complained.

"I'm eight moons, too. What's your name?" He asked.

"I am Darkpaw of ThunderClan. The medicine cat apprentice. Who are you? You don't smell like any of the clan cats." Darkpaw asked the tom.

"My name is Night. I'm not apart of the clans, but my brother was. He died many moons ago." Night put his head down.

"I'm so sorry…" Darkpaw said with sympathy, "Oh, I have to go back to my clan! I need to get this burdock root to Cherryfall! And your coming with me!"

"Oh. Wait, what? But I can't!" Night protested.

"Oh yes you are! I'll help you walk! Don't worry, I have plenty of supplies to heal you!" Before he could answer, she had him lean on her and walked away with him. He didn't protest or try to scratch her to death.

Darkpaw smiled, then quickly went back to camp with the herb. Jayfeather accepted it, then ran to Cherryfall. A few moments later, Cherryfall came out just fine.

"Who's this?" Bramblestar asked, looking at Night.

"Oh, this is Night. I erm...captured him, I guess you could say." Darkpaw explained.

"Oh. Well, you sure gave him a nasty scratch. We will keep him here until his scratch heals. How long?" He asked.

Darkpaw looked at the scratch from the angry tom, and gasped when she realized how bad it was.

"Well...about three moons until it fully heals." Darkpaw gulped.

"What? And you said your a medicine cat apprentice?" Night looked very surprised.

"Yeah, well…" Darkpaw sighed. "I'll bring you to the medicine den right now. Not that I want to anyways…"

As Night followed her into the den, she could feel anger coming in waves at her. 'Its not my fault you wandered in our territory' she thought.

'Oh...are you thinking about Night? Quite a handsome tom, If I do say so myself…' Lightpaw teased.

'Shut up!' Darkpaw closed her eyes in anger, thinking about her sister.

"Um, are you okay?" Night looked sideways, "you seem to be arguing with yourself. Are you really that lonely?"

"Shut up!" Darkpaw stomped on his paw, not the injured one, and he let out a wail. Darkpaw purred with happiness, then applied the herbs to his paws.

"Hey-" Lightningpaw started to come in, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Darkpaw asked puzzled.

"Its nothing…" Then he quickly took off without another word.

'What's his problem?' Darkpaw wondered, as the tom stormed off with a hurt look in his face.

….

….

Lightpaw stared into the river, just like Darkpaw had done moons ago. "Hmm….did staring into this water unlock her powers?" Lightpaw wondered.

After a long time of looking into it, she gave up with frustration. "Ugh! When will I unlock my power!"

Lightpaw angrily scratched a tree, breaking its firm bark. She yowled in pain, then let herself fall to the ground. "Aren't I special, too?" She whimpered.

"Of course you are." Lightpaw winced, and turned around. It was Night.

"How are you walking?" Lightpaw stared at his swollen leg.

"Oh, just barely! It hurts so much, I feel like I'm going to die. But anyways, what did you say about this power of your or whatever?" Night asked.

"Oh, that...uh, I was just saying that as my...power of wisdom! StarClan came to me In a dream, and they told me I have great wisdom!" Lightpaw lied.

Night stared at her blankly.

'Oh no...' Lightpaw thought alarmingly.

"Yeah! I have a great connection with StarClan!" Lightpaw poured out more lies. "Anyways, I have to go. Bye!"

Lightpaw left without looking back.

….

….

Night stared at her, watching her flee. He sighed, and sat down.

'If only she knew…'


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I finally decided what Lightpaws power will be! Anyways, enjoy this short chapter!**

Lightpaw coughed out the holly berries she ate. Darkpaw gave her some more herbs, sighing of her stupidity.

"So why did you eat these holly berries? You know, If I hadn't of had powers, I wouldn't of known how to save you. And you would be dead." Darkpaw pointed out.

"Ah...well, I was hungry and I thought they were juniper…" Lightpaw sighed.

Darkpaw let out a short pur, then continued to give her herbs. After she ate the last bitter tasting one, she nodded with appreciation and left to the apprentices den and quickly fell asleep.

Lightpaw opened her eyes, only to find herself still in a dream. The scent of mouse grew, making her mouth water from the many days of no prey. She quietly stalked it, so quiet she was able to hear it its heartbeat.

"Run."

Lightpaw whipped around, seeing herself stare across at...herself. "W..what?"

Her other self disappeared into the bushes, and another cat appeared from a tree. "Darkpaw? What's going on?" Darkpaw left, and yet another cat appeared.

"Millie? Firestar? Jayfeather? Tell me what's going on!" She begged.

A dark mist formed around Jayfeather, hiding him completely. When the mist disappeared, Jayfeather was gone, and instead Ivypool was there.

"Run."

"What's going on? StarClan, help me!" Lightpaw screeched. She slowly took a few steps back, then broke out into a run. Whoever that cat was, they were turning them self into other cats. The strange cat jumped onto her, holding her down.

"Run!"

"Lightpaw? Are you okay?" Lightningpaw nudged her awake, startling her.

"What.." She murmured.

"You were saying something in your sleep. Are you okay?" Lightningpaw asked.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Lightpaw whimpered.

Lightningpaw nodded, then in a few seconds he doze off into sleep.

'It's the same dream…' She thought, blocking out Darkpaw, 'The same dream, over and over again…'

….

….

Darkpaw yawned as she gave Night some herbs to eat. Light paws scent was faint, but seemed recent. Darkpaw curiously followed the scent, leaving Night alone. The scent followed into sandy hollow, and next to the cliff.

"Lightpaw?" Darkpaw called.

Lightpaw turned around for a second, then looked back at the cliff. She held the gaze down, and then jumped.

"Lightpaw!" Darkpaw screeched.

A gust of wind flew from her as she ran to the cliff.

'StarClan, please save her!' She begged.

The wind grew as Darkpaw screamed for Lightpaw. 'There is a price…' A voice whispered inside of her.

'What?' Darkpaw thought.

'If you save her, there is a price…' The voice continued, 'you will lose all good that is left inside of you…'

"What!" Darkpaw shook her head. "If I can save her, then I'll do it!"

The wind grew stronger, and went straight down to Lightpaw. It carried her safely up, perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry, Lightpaw…" And Darkpaw collapsed to the ground.

 **Yass. Cliff hanger! Hehehehehehe...**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **yay! Another chapter done! Enjoy!**

Lightpaw watched Darkpaw lie still in the medicine den, her breathing begining to get faster. 'Are you having a bad dream, Darkpaw? This...this is all my fault!' Lightpaw whimpered in her mind.

Darkpaw continued to lie still, not moving. Lightpaw lied next to her, and her breathing got normal. Lightpaw felt little warmth coming from her, as if she were on the brink of death.

"When will she wake up?!" Lightpaw cried.

"Like I told you a million times before, I don't know!" Jayfeather snapped.

Lightpaw ducked down, startled from his sudden burst. Jayfeather must of noticed her get startled, as he apologized.

"I'm sorry. But I might know If you can tell me what happened, because right now it seems she should've already waken up." Jayfeather explained.

"I don't know what happened…" She murmured.

"Well...I do have a theory…" Jayfeather began.

Lightpaw lifted her head hopefully. "She really should've woken up by now. So...I think she might still be asleep willingly."

"What!" Lightpaw screeched.

Her anger slowly dissolved in guilt and sadness as she thought, 'Darkpaw….why?'

….

….

"Are you hungry?" Lightpaws mentor asked.

"Not really…" Lightpaw sighed.

"You're going to the Moonpool today! You have to eat, or else we won't make it halfway." Hazeltail warned.

"Fine…" Lightpaw growled. Lightpaw reluctantly picked up a small mouse, then took a small bite of it. The taste of it made her stomach growl for more as she took more bites of it.

"Alright! Lets pick up some traveling herbs from Jayfeather and then let's go!" Hazeltail jumped in joy, but then must if realized that she was acted like a kit, because she quickly padded to the medicine den.

"Here you go." Hazeltail came a few moments later with the herbs.

Lightpaw bitterly accepted them, then followed her mentor through the trees, and started her journey.

…. ….

The Moonpool

…. ….

Lightpaw slowly lapped up the water, letting the cold water and calls of StarClan take her into sleep.

In the dream, she saw a figure in the distance.

"L-lightpaw?" Lightpaw ran to the figure, and almost cried when she saw it was Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw! You're here!" Lightpaw couldn't hold back the tears.

"I need your help...I'm dying…" Darkpaw whispered.

"I can help you! I'll do anything!" Lightpaw exclaimed.

"To save dark,

You must find one,

That will save,

Or destroy the clans…"

More StarClan cats came in, telling her this. Darkpaw faded away, and Lightpaw woke up. She stared off into the distance, knowing exactly what to do.

"I need the find the rest of the ones with powers…" Lightpaw whispered.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Hazeltail blinked.

"Oh nothing...just that StarClan helped me figure out something…" Lightpaw smiled.

Hazeltail nodded and they headed back towards WindClan border. They peacefully passed through the trees, and were back at camp.

"Hey Darkpaws sister!" Night cheerfully said as he saw her pad in.

"I have a name you know." Lightpaw rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Well, It's cramped in there so…" Night sighed.

"Yeah, with Darkpaw and all…" Lightpaw choked, "but I'm sure she will wake up! We just have to wait."

"Yeah! So, I've been wondering...how do you get your warrior name? Do you name yourself or.." Night asked.

"Oh. The leader of the clan names you. So if you were going to become a warrior you name might be…" Lightpaw explained. "Nightfalcon!"

"Erm...that name is weird...but I guess since you're the one who thought of It, It has to be weird!" He joked. Lightpaw playfully hit him, laughing.

"Oh, you better not kill me!" Night smiled.

Lightpaw continued to laugh until she realized this was the first time she laughed since what happened to Darkpaw.

….

Darkpaw

….

Darkpaw watched Lightpaw laugh and smile with Night, invisible to them. She could feel anger boiling up in her as Lightpaw looked really happy.

"How can you be happy when I'm on the brink of death?" Darkpaw snarled, no one able to hear her, "This is all your fault, Lightpaw!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hello again! Heres another chapter! Oh, but before that, i'm sure that some of you are wondering why i use '' instead of italics for thoughts. I tried using italics on the first chapter, but for some reason they wouldn't work. Yeah, it can be confusing, but because i can't use italics….anyways, enjoy!**

Night stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out into the stars. Sadness twisted in his stomach as he thought of what had happened here.

'If only I could of helped…' He thought, but then shook his head, 'It couldn't have been changed. It is destined to happen..'

He saw a star drift across the sky, its light going out slowly. The sight of it made him think of his brother, in StarClan.

"Oh, Flametail...why did you have to die?" Night choked, holding back tears from the short memories of his brother.

….

….

Lightpaw woke up from her long sleep, and headed to the prey pile.

"Woah, woah, woah! The prey pile is too small for everyone to eat than hunt! Go hunting first, then come back and eat!" Hazeltail complained.

"Fine…" Lightpaw growled.

Lightpaw padded to the forest, only stopping to check for the scent of prey. There was no prey in sight, or smell. Lightpaw continued into the forest farther, still scenting nothing.

"To save dark,

You must find one,

That will save,

Or destroy the clans…"

Lightpaw whipped around, to find a dark pelted tom in the shade, starting to walk away. Lightpaw quickly followed him, struggling to follow his quick body. She pushed through one last bush, only to find him gone.

"Darn it!" Lightpaw kicked the dirt up from the ground, then felt tears starting to come out, "will I be able to save Darkpaw?"

….

….

Lightpaw returned from the hunt empty pawed. She tried to avoid her mentors angry stare, but It was watching over her every pawstep she took.

"I'm sorry, Hazeltail...but something else distracted me…" Lightpaw sighed.

"That distraction better have been worth it, because your going to spend the rest of the day cleaning off elders ticks!" Hazeltail growled at her.

"Well it was important! It was a life and death matter, don't you care if I save my sister?!" Lightpaw screeched, loud enough for the whole clan to hear.

Lightpaw suddenly realized what she had just said as the clan stared at her. She felt hot with shame, and embarrassment. Her mentor stormed off, and that left her with an angry Bramblestar.

"What the heck was that?" He growled.

"I..I…" Lightpaw choked, then shook her head, "I need to save my sister! Go away!"

Lightpaw angrily stormed off, leaving Bramblestar in awe. She felt really stupid, but she had to keep going.

"Shadowy figure cat? Are you here?" She called, slightly afraid.

She heard a rustle in the woods, and the tom cat came out. His eyes were closed, walking closer to her. The tom stopped a whisker away from her, then opened his eyes.

'Blue eyes?' She thought alarmingly.

"To save dark,

You must find one,

That will save,

Or destroy the clans…"

Lightpaw took a step closer, and pressed her paw to his pelt. His pelt disappeared, into a shadowy dust. She whimpered when she realized the truth, holding back tears as she ran to the camp.

"Darkpaw!" She called.

Passing through the crowds of curious cats, and went to the sleeping Darkpaw. She pushed Jayfeather out of the way, and next to Darkpaw.

"It's Night. Night is the third one!" Lightpaw screamed.

Darkpaw opened her purple and blue eyes, making Lightpaw cry in relief. Darkpaw jumped on top of Lightpaw, yowling with joy.

"Wait...Night?" Darkpaw blinked.

"Lightpaw? Did you...figure it out?" Night came in.

"Yes...wait, you knew? What the heck?" Lightpaw tilted her head.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you...oh, we need to get out of here! Cats are staring!" Night hissed under his breath.

'Can we trust him?' Darkpaw thought.

'Well he's one of the prophecy! We have to!' She thought, following after Night.

"Okay, Night. Now what?" Darkpaw hissed under her breath.

"Well, we need to fulfill our destiny, of course," Night smiled, "but first, we need to find the fourth cat from the prophecy."

….

….

Darkpaw sorted the herbs, stuck on the thought of the prophecy. 'Hey, Lightpaw...do you think the fourth cat can be from another clan?' Darkpaw stopped to think.

'Probably….I mean, Night said he had a brother in another clan that died, so…' Lightpaw thought back.

"Hey! You have not been here to help for so long, and you're not going to make up for it by standing there daydreaming!" Jayfeather complained.

"Right...sorry…" Darkpaw apologized.

'Anyway...Lightpaw, Is there something wrong? You sound nervous.' Darkpaw asked in her thoughts.

'Yeah...erm...well, while you were asleep...I kinda yelled at my mentor and maybe also the clan leader…' Lightpaw sighed, Darkpaw able to see her memories.

"What!?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkpaw watched Lightpaw growl at all the moss she had to carry back to camp. It sagged over her head, only making it fall off for the third time. She sighed, and reached out to Lightpaws memories. It all went like this:

"Lightpaw…" Lightpaws spine chilled as she heard the voice behind her. She slowly turned around, knowing what was going to be behind her.

"Oh, hey Bramblestar….hehe….nice to see you again?" Lightpaw choked.

He only looked angrier as she tried to walk away. He dragged her pelt to the moss area, and she tried not to yowl of pain from all the sticks and stones in her pelt.

"Collect. Moss. Until. You. Learn. Some. Respect!" He spat.

"Wah! Okay, yes I will!" Lightpaw cried.

'Yikes. Wouldn't wanna be Lightpaw.' Darkpaw thought, getting out of her memories.

'Hey!' Lightpaw protested.

'Oops...sorry…' Darkpaw apologized.

'It's fine...I wouldn't wanna be me either. Anyways, we need to meet up with Night at...well, erm, night. We need to find out what his power is!' Lightpaw thought cheerfully.

'Yeah!' Darkpaw thought, 'I bet it's the power to be annoying!'

Darkpaw glanced at Lightpaw, who had fell over laughing. Night looked at her in a funny way, almost knowing that we're thinking about him together.

'Oh! Mouse dung, Bramblestar's heading this way. Think to you later.' Lightpaw closed off the connection, and Darkpaw began to work again.

"Hey, Darkpaw…." Night called.

"Ah! Uh, what?" Darkpaw jumped.

"I need to talk to you...in private" Night hissed, glancing at Jayfeather, "It's important."

"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy here!" Darkpaw tried to shoo him away.

"No, It can't! Come with me!" Night snapped back.

"Jayfeather, I need to talk with this annoying fur ball, he just won't leave me alone…" Darkpaw sighed, and Jayfeather nodded.

They headed out, and into the empty sandy hollow. Night quietly whispered, "About the prophecy…"

"What?" Darkpaw muttered.

"You can't tell Lightpaw this, but….when we-if we complete our destinies, and correctly follow the prophecy…" Night choked, "Two of us will die."

….

….

Lightpaw walked in the forest, searching for moss. She saw Darkpaw and Night heading back to camp.

"Hey, Darkpaw! You look as if you just saw Tigerstar! Is something wrong?" Lightpaw asked, "oh, and Night, I'm no medicine cat, but I'm pretty sure your paw has healed!"

"Yeah! My paw is better, and I'm going to join ThunderClan. If, your leader will have me." Night said.

"That's great!" Lightpaw purred.

"Well, It's only because of the prophecy." Night pointed out.

"I would take you to Bramblestar, but that would probably end up pretty bad. Darkpaw, why don't you take him?" Lightpaw said.

'Why?' Darkpaw thought.

'I need you to stall Bramblestar for as long as you can. I need to do something.' Lightpaw thought, nodding at Darkpaw.

"Sure!" Darkpaw said cheerfully, then gave Lightpaw one last glance before walking off with Night.

Lightpaw gratefully purred, then walked off to the forest full of trees. 'Okay...I need to go to ShadowClan border.'

'Oh, ShadowClan? Ha, there's no way they will welcome you with open paws.' Darkpaw thought.

'Do you know who our father is?' Lightpaw asked.

'Um...one sec…' Darkpaw paused, 'what! Wow...um, it's Tigerheart. Wow, I used to hate that tom.'

'Okay. Thanks!' Lightpaw thanked her, then closed off the connection.

She quickly went to a mud pit, then covered herself with all the mud her thin pelt could hold. Then, she quickly crossed the border, before even scenting for a patrol. 'Theres the camp!' Lightpaw eagerly thought.

"Hey! Tigerheart!" Lightpaw hissed. Tigerheart spun around, and saw Lightpaw in the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerheart angrily whispered.

"Then you know…." Lightpaw sighed, "anyways, come with me!" Lightpaw pushes Tigerheart into the empty tree stump by the mud pile she had rolled in.

"What is it?" Tigerheart asked.

"Do you have any extra kin?" Lightpawasked.

"Why don't you need to know!" He hissed.

"Please. It's a life and death matter! I'm begging you!" Lightpaw begged.

"Well…if you tell anyone this, your dead. Got it?" Lightpaw eagerly nodded. "Okay...Flametail, Dawnpelt and I...we have another...brother…"

"Who!" Lightpaw pressed.

"His kit name was Skykit, but he left ShadowClan to Twoleg place...I think he had a tom, and a she cat. I'm not so sure though…" Tigerheart said uncertainly.

"Than Night must be his son...but who's the she cat.." Lightpaw muttered.

"Like I said, I don't know. But you must go before the clan sees you!" Tigerheart warned.

"Hey, thanks…" Lightpaw smiled, "for the information. But why did you tell me all of this?"

"Well, I'd do anything for my daughter." Tigerheart replied, then quickly ran back to his patrol without even looking back.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

 **HI! sorry this chapter took so long..(Okay, like four days, but still) but I kinda had writers block.**

 **Also, I finished the last episode of Inuyasha! Its such a good anime! AH! I'm getting off topic. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Lightpaw swiped her paw in the air, signaling Darkpaw. Darkpaw then moved to the next bush, and began to climb over the twoleg fence.

"Light? Darkpaw? Nightpaw? Why are you going to twoleg place?" Lightpaw alarmingly turned around, and saw Dovewing stare at them.

"What are you doing here? Planning to see Tigerheart?" Darkpaw snarled.

"What!?" Dovewing gasped.

'We should go while we have the chance.' Darkpaw whispered into her mind.

They ran off and crossed the fence, Dovewing staring blankly at them. Lightpaw followed after Darkpaw and Nightpaw, keeping a steady pace. They padded through the strange smells, until they were next to a Thunderpath.

"So, know how to cross it, Nightpaw?" Lightpaw asked.

"Yeah….you run!" Nightpaw screamed.

Lightpaw scrambled after Nightpaw, Darkpaw behind her. A loud sound came near, making Lightpaw screech. The monster was getting closer by the second.

"Run faster!" Nightpaw screeched, at the end of the Thunderpath. Lightpaw and Darkpaw made it across, barely dodging the monster.

"Were alive…" Darkpaw gasped.

"Yeah...now we should find a place to sleep. No cats are out at dark." Nightpaw explained.

Lightpaw helped Nightpaw gather moss, while Darkpaw went out to get water. They gathered enough moss for three beds, then slowly fell asleep, watching Darkpaw return.

….

….

Darkpaw returned from her trip empty pawed, unable to find any herbs. She sighed, trying to ignore the aching pain from her side. The smell of blood got stronger, and Darkpaw began to wonder if they would find out about her wound.

"I'll die if I don't find the right herbs….but I can't slow us down...I'm sure I can hold out for a few days…" Darkpaw gasped, and fell asleep.

Darkpaw woke up to the smell of fresh prey, Lightpaw chewing on a mouse. Nightpaw was watching over her, almost kinda creepy. Darkpaw jumped out of her moss bedding, instantly regretting that, her wound getting deeper. She winced at the pain, but tried her best to ignore it.

"So, let's go. We need to find...my father….Skykit…" Nightpaw gulped.

"Don't you know where he is?" Lightpaw asked.

"No, but I think I know a cat that might know...follow me." Nightpaw explained. Darkpaw followed, trying to keep up with the rest of the group.

"This is the house." Nightpaw stopped at the Twoleg thing.

"House?" Lightpaw questioned.

"It's where the Twolegs live. It's also where Shadow lives. A friend of my fathers." Nightpaw said, looking at the ground.

"Night? Is that you?" A old tom came out of the 'house' and greeted Nightpaw.

Darkpaw focused her energy on him, wincing as her pain grew stronger. Her wound opened up more, and Darkpaw stopped after seeing his memories.

'Oh no...Nightpaw...no, no….' Darkpaw gulped.

'What? What is it?' Lightpaw climbed into her thoughts, but Darkpaw just shook her head at Lightpaw.

"It's Nightpaw actually...I joined the clans. But, that aside, have you seen….my father?" Nightpaw choked.

"Oh...then you haven't heard...your father is...dead." Shadow choked.

Nightpaw froze, and looked like he was trying to say something, but the shock was stopping him. Darkpaw leaned on him, and whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"He...how...when…" Nightpaw cried.

"I'm so sorry...he recently passed away...Red tried to look for you, but she couldn't find you…" Shadow apologized.

"Red?" Lightpaw asked.

"That's Nightpaws sister." Shadow explained.

"We need to go...find my sister...bye…" Nightpaw mumbled.

They walked away in silence, until Lightpaw spoke up. "So, Darkpaw, did you get the information?"

"Yeah...follow me." Darkpaw mumbled.

Darkpaw tried her best to ignore the pain as she padded to Reds Twoleg thing. She finally stopped Infront of the cat, panting from all the energy she used.

"Night!" Red ran to her brother. She tackled him, crying and wailing.

"Yeah...though it's Nightpaw now. I joined the clans." Nightpaw sighed.

"So...what are you doing here?" Red asked,

"Well, we need you to join the clans. It's actually a funny story…" Lightpaw started, and Nightpaw nodded at Darkpaw.

Darkpaw grasped onto Reds memories, reading them all at once. Darkpaw began to hurt, until all the pain stabbed her at once. She felt like crying in pain, but then they would know. She felt her vision blurring, so she imeadietly stopped.

"I...just remembered...something I have to do…" Darkpaw gasped. She ran as fast as her body could hold up, and hid in the forest.

"Good...now...please don't find me…" Darkpaw gasped, then everything turned black.

 **And thats it for now. Sorry the chapter was so short.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

 **Hello again! Here;s another chapter! ENJOY!'**

Lightpaw watched Nightpaw run off to her sister, leaving Lightpaw with Red.

"I'm apart of a prophecy…?" Red mumbled.

"Yes...did you notice anything special about you since you were born?" Lightpaw asked.

"Well...I'm not sure...oh, wait. If what your saying is the truth, then...I guess I've always been...faster…" Red sighed.

"Show me. Run from the old tree stump over there, then run back here, okay?" Lightpaw demanded.

Red, nodded, then ran to the stump and back. Lightpaw gasped at her amazing speed. Red was faster than anything she had ever seen, even monsters!

"Great StarClan your so freaking fast!" Lightpaw gasped.

"Really? I could go faster…" Red said uncertainly.

"Yeah, your definitely apart of the prophecy...I guess I'll tell you everything…" Lightpaw sighed. Lightpaw briefly described everything about the prophecy, all what they already knew.

"Then...then we have to find your sister!" Red gasped, running to the forest.

"Erm, wait up?" Lightpaw sighed, and followed after the cloud of dust.

….

….

Darkpaw gasped, waking up to the sound of someone calling her. Her ears were ringing, and her eyes were blurry, so she couldn't exactly make out who it was coming after her.

"Who?" Darkpaw managed to cough out a word.

"It's me...Red, the fourth cat...for the prophecy. Darkpaw, correct?" The red blur of a cat said. Darkpaw shifted uncomfortably, fearing the cat would know she was hurt.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone your sick!" Red confronted her.

'Mouse dung…' Darkpaw thought.

"How…"

"It's obvious! I'm surprised those idiots didn't figure it out them selves! Why didn't you tell them!" Red angerily growled.

"I didn't wanna stop the journey...we need to complete the prophecy more than ever now. I cared for a sick cat earlier...she was attacked. But she doesn't even remember! As a medicine cat, I put others lives before my own!" Darkpaw burst out.

"You're just being selfish! What would they do if you died? How do you think they would feel, and not to mention, we need you for the prophecy!" Red screeched.

"Well what if I don't want to be apart of the the stupid prophecy!?" Darkpaw screeched. Red slowly walked to Darkpaw, and scratched her across the face.

"You don't get to complain! Maybe Lightpaw doesn't want to be apart of the prophecy! Or Nightpaw! Everything doesn't just revolve around you!" Red screamed.

Darkpaw suddenly got hit with tons of guilt. "Your right…" Darkpaw sighed in sadness. "I'm so sorry…"

"So now you understand?" Red lightened up.

"Yes...but, please don't tell them...I know how to cure myself. I'll take it easy with my powers...just please…" Darkpaw begged.

"Darkpaw, Red! We finally found you!" Red nodded, just in time when Nightpaw and Lightpaw came.

"Is everything okay?" Nightpaw was gasping for air from all the running. Darkpaw nodded at Red.

"Yeah," Red nodded back, "Everything's okay."

….

….

Nightpaw watched in awe at his speedy sister. The wind that blew at him, almost completely blocking his eyesight.

"So, what do we do know?" Lightpaw asked. Everyone just stood there, staring at her blankly. Lightpaw deeply sighed.

"Erm...we complete the prophecy?" Red guessed.

"Yeah, we need a plan. How the heck are we going to complete the prophecy?" Lightpaw asked everyone.

"Well, I think, the next step is you, Lightpaw. We need to find out your power in order to fulfill the prophecy." Nightpaw explained.

Lightpaw froze. Everyone was staring at her, and Lightpaw was hot with embarrassment. She knew that she had no clue of what her power was, and she was holding them all back because she hadn't even tried to figure out what her power is.

"Well...I have had dreams…" Lightpaw admitted.

"What dreams?" Nightpaw asked.

Lightpaw briefly explained all of her dreams, watching their blank expressions. Finally, Nightpaw spoke up, "Darkpaw, can you use your powers to see exactly what happened in the dream? I think we need a clearer explanation."

"I don't think that's necessary…" Red protested.

"Thats a good idea! I can't remember all of it so…" Lightpaw smiled.

"Oh...s-sure…" Darkpaw choked. Red shot her a strange look, and Darkpaw looked away in shame.

"Is everything okay, Darkpaw?" Lightpaw asked.

"I'm fine...give me a second…" Darkpaw mumbled. A gust of wind surrounded her, engulfing her in it.

"Darkpaw? You okay?" Lightpaw worried.

"Yea-yeh…" Darkpaw gasped, the winds disappearing around her.

"Well? What did you find out?" Lightpaw asked eagerly.

"Well, first off," Darkpaw stated, "We need to go back to the clans."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

 **Hello again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Darkpaw lagged behind the rest of the group along with Red, who was creepily watching her. "Staring at me won't magically make me cured." Darkpaw sighed.

"What? Oh, well, not exactly impossible considering our powers…" Red joked.

"Wait." Lightpaw stopped them all, "won't ThunderClan think we ran away to join the kitty pets, and not let us back?"

Everyone froze. They all shortly pondered the idea.

"I guess you could be right…"

"It make sense…"

"I would think the same…"

Darkpaw let out a small purr about all of their pondering. They continued to walk the path in silence, until Nightpaw broke it.

"Darkpaw, use your powers to see if anyone else is here…" Nightpaw muttered, "I could've sworn I heard a rustle in the bushes over there."

Before Red go a chance to protest, Darkpaw created the wind around her, and reached out to memories. A blue tom showed up in the memories, and Darkpaw immediately shot her head up.

"Whoever's there, come out!" Darkpaw called. The rest of the group froze up in battle positions as a group of what seemed like rogues came out of the bushes.

"Heh. You finally smelled us. Get off our land!" The blue tom growled.

"Your land? Hah! This is ThunderClan territory! Shut up and go home little kitty pets!" Nightpaw spat.

The blue tom jumped out at Nightpaw, along with the rest of the cats. They were each tackled evenly, except for Darkpaw, whose opponent lied In Front of her. "No! Don't Darkpaw! I can help you just don't fight!" Red screeched.

"No, you already have your paws full! Don't worry, I still know some of my training!" Darkpaw snarled, and leapt out at then angry tom. She yelped in pain as he clawed her down the paw, where her wound was.

"Darkpaw!" Red screeched, but her yell was drowned in blood.

"No...no...I don't wanna lose you! None of you!" Darkpaw cried.

'Wait...when I use my powers...It creates wind! If I can make the wind as strong as it was when I unlocked my powers, then….' Darkpaw realized.

"No! Dark...Darkpaw, don't!" Lightpaw yelped, but her opponent only clawed her more.

"It's now or never!" Darkpaw used all the strength she had left, to use her powers. The wind grew and grew, becoming harsher and harsher, until it was filled with blood.

"Run!" The rouges ran away defeated, and everyone was saved.

"Now, stop…" Darkpaw commanded. But the wind kept going.

"Stop!" Darkpaw screeched. But her screech was consumed in the wind, along with her.

….

….

Lightpaw woke up in the smell of many herbs. Once her vision came back, she looked up to see Jayfeather hovering over her, giving her the herbs.

"Where...?" Lightpaw coughed.

"Your back in ThunderClan. We found you three around the camp, bleeding. If we hadn't of found you by then, you might of died." Jayfeather explained.

"Oh...wait, where's Darkpaw!?" Lightpaw cried.

"Don't worry...she's...fine...I guess...in better shape than you I guess…" Jayfeather looked depressed.

"What's wrong with her!" Lightpaw demanded.

"Well...I guess...It runs through the family...might be why she got it…" Jayfeather mumbled, "Darkpaw, come here!"

Darkpaw stumbled over some twigs, looking pretty weird. She finally made it over, but then tripped over a small rock on the ground, and fell Into Lightningpaw, that just came in.

"Wah! Flying cats!" Lightningpaw yelped.

"Sorry…" Darkpaw stopped, and sniffed the air, "-Lightningpaw."

"What's wrong with her?" Lightpaw hissed.

"That's not important now. You all should get some sleep, so you can heal properly." Jayfeather dodged the question.

Lightpaw growled in frustration, then let sleep take over her.

...DREAMS…

Lightpaw adjusted her eyes to the bright light In Front of her. It shined brightly through the trees, peeking out of the leaves.

"Lightpaw? Red? Darkpaw? Why are you in my dreams?" Nightpaw emerged through the bright light in the forest, along with Darkpaw and Red.

"It's Redpaw now! Isn't that great!" Red said cheerfully.

"Congrats..." Darkpaw mumbled sadly.

"Well, that aside, why are we all in a dream together?" Nightpaw asked.

"Don't know.." Lightpaw answered.

"There will be four,

Thunder and Shadow,

With the power to save,

Or to destroy the stars,

Along with one,

To kill them all."

A cold whisper shot through the air. "Isn't...Isn't that the prophecy?" Lightpaw choked.

"Yes...but there seems to have been an extra line added…" Darkpaw whispered, "One, to kill them all."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

 **Hello again! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday, I was kinda drawing a blank on what to write. But today I had a sudden idea of what to write. So here it is, ENJOY!**

Darkpaw shot up, opening her eyes. Alarm shot through her as she looked around, but then shook it off.

"It's okay….that was a dream….I was fine in a dream…." Darkpaw reassured herself.

"Come on! Help with sorting the herbs! Your a medicine cat, too you know!" Jayfeather nagged at her.

Darkpaw pulled up, sniffing the air. It was morning, and pretty early. Darkpaw was surprised that Jayfeather asked her to help this early in the morning. The smell of herbs was strong towards Jayfeather, which pulled her in that direction.

"Okay, can you smell the herbs correctly? Or did you forget everything I taught you…" Jayfeather asked.

"I can smell them just fine. This one's comfrey, borage, marigold, and this one over here is juniper." Darkpaw sniffed all the herbs, pointing them out.

"Good. Now sort all of these, I need to go out and find some catmint." And Jayfeather left.

"Ugh! Any one of us could be the traitor! How do we know it isn't Redpaw!" Darkpaw turned around to the voice of her sister, and heard all of the cats from the prophecy argueing.

"Hey! Whats going on?" Darkpaw demanded.

"Nothing...It's fine…" Nightpaw mumbled.

"No! Wait, Lightpaw, what's happening!" Darkpaw demanded.

Lightpaw finally started to talk to her, "After that dream, we all have been talking...we all think that one of us is the traitor...but almost all of us think it's you…"

….

….

"Says the cat that doesn't even help with the prophecy! Who knows, your power might just be to be a useless, mean sister!" Darkpaw snarled, but Lightpaw could see the tears coming from her eyes.

Lightpaw saw her sister angrily walk away, but couldn't blame her. Lightpaw DID, think that It was Darkpaw. In the dream, when Redpaw talked to her, she had put her head down and sadly mumbled to her.

"But why would Darkpaw betray us…" Lightpaw asked herself.

"Lightpaw! It's time for your warrior assessment!" Lightpaw shot her head to her mentor in surprise.

"Really?" Lightpaw gasped.

"Yes, really." Hazeltail nodded.

"Yesss! Thank you! I'm coming right now!" Lightpaw squealed.

Lightpaw scrambled after her mentor, along with Lightningpaw, Nightpaw, and Oakpaw. They walked into sandy hollow, and stopped. "Okay, let's start with hunting." Hazeltail ordered, "Oakpaw and Nightpaw will hunt together, and Lightningpaw and Lightpaw will hunt together. Catch three mice, one thrush, and one bird."

"Okay! Where should we hunt?" Lightpaw asked.

"Hmm...um, maybe near the river? Oakpaw told me that there were some mice around there." Lightningpaw explained.

"Mice? Near the river? No way! But there might be some birds….okay, let's go!" Lightpaw said.

They both eagerly ran to the river, hoping to find at least one bird. When they arrived, there was no living thing in sight.

"Okayy...erm, maybe by ShadowClan border?" Lightpaw said, but no one was there. "Lightningpaw? Where are you?"

Lightpaw went back to where their mentors were, but no one was there. No prey, no cats, no nothing. She headed back to the river, and saw a shadow across the river move. She bent over to see closer, but instead felt a push.

'What?' Lightpaw alarmed.

She was pulled into the water, gasping for air. The small waves of the water became bigger, swallowing her completely. She tried to swim up, but it was no use. Her legs were still hurt from fight with rogues, so she couldn't kick her legs up.

'This is one of the only times I wish I could be a RiverClan cat!' Lightpaw thought.

Her legs finally cramped up, and she could no longer move them. She was sinking down, starting to run out of air.

'Goodbye, Darkpaw…' Lightpaw gave her last farewell.

But then her legs suddenly shot herself up. Her paws moved fast, carrying her up and into the air. She shakily scrambled up onto land, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm...I...I'm alive…" Lightpaw shaked, "I think…"

"Lightpaw? Lightpaw where are you?" Lightpaw heard Darkpaws voice.

"I'm...over here!" Lightpaw gasped.

"Lightpaw! There you are! Come with me, I'll get you to camp and get you herbs. Here, lean on me." Darkpaw asked.

"Okay…" Lightpaw coughed out some more water.

"Did your fur grow…?" Darkpaw asked.

"N-" lightpaw coughed up more water before she could finish.

"Someone! I need some help! Lightpaw is injured" Darkpaw called.

Nightpaw started to come, then backed away. "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" Darkpaw asked.

"That isn't Lightpaw."

….

….

Redpaw angrily thought of her obnoxious brother Nightpaw. He just called her a traitor. "That stupid mouse brain!"

"Erm, I hope your not talking about me…" Redpaw felt hot with embarrassment as Graystripe padded towards her.

"Ah! No, I was talking about Nightpaw. I just happened to be looking at you…" Redpaw apologized.

"Ah, it's fine. Now, could I have that squirrel over there?" Graystripe pointed at the fresh kill pile. Redpaw gladly gave to him, sighing in relief.

Her mentor was nowhere in sight, and there was pretty much nothing that she could do for now. So she headed out into the forest alone to practice her Powers. She made sure no one had followed her, then ran. The wind broke all the silence in every direction, causing all the birds to fly off in alarm.

"Whoops..too fast…" Redpaw apologized to herself.

Redpaw continued to run, only a little bit slower. She smiled happily to herself, and made the mistake of closing her eyes. Before she could move out of the way, she rammed into a cat that was hunting alone.

"Oh no!" Redpaw shrieked.

She checked for a heartbeat, or anything that showed he was alive.

"No….no!" Redpaw cried, "He's dead…"

A voice whispered into the wind. 'One to kill them all….'


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

"What do you mean? This is Lightpaw!" Darkpaw argued.

"Are you blind? This cat isn't Lightpaw! Any idiot could see the differences!" Nightpaw argued back.

Lightpaw saw Darkpaw wince, then shake her head. "I guess you're right...but who is she then…?"

"I'm Lightpaw! I really am! Here, Darkpaw, this is proof!" Lightpaw protested. Lightpaw crept into Darkpaws mind, and thought, 'It is me! Believe me, please!'

"It really is Lightpaw...but...why do you look like another cat?" Darkpaw muttered.

"I don't know! I just don't know…" Lightpaw cried.

"Wait...is this your power?" Nightpaw muttered.

"Maybe it is…but why could'nt you tell, Darkpaw? Anyone could see that this isn't what I look like." Lightpaw asked.

Darkpaw shifted uncomfortably and quietly said, "Don't you know? I'm...I'm blind."

….

Redpaw

….

Redpaw wailed at the sight of the dead tom, and ran. But she didn't use her powers, she just ran when she had a seen a patrol coming.

'I'm so sorry…' Redpaw blinked back tears.

She heard one last screech from the patrol behind her, then finally returned to the quiet camp. She stopped at the entrance of camp, to find all of the cats surrounded around one silver cat standing in the middle.

"Who is that?" Redpaw wondered.

Redpaw watched a tom, staring horrified. It was Graystripe. He yelped a blood curling scream as he saw the silver haired she cat. "S-Silverstream?"

"Whattt?" The clan screamed.

"Whose Silverstream?" Redpaw asked Darkpaw.

"That's...well, that's Lightpaw...using her powers…" Darkpaw stated. Darkpaw explained everything about Graystripe's past love, Lightpaws new power, and Lightpaws near death experience.

"Then...oh, poor Millie...she must think Graystripe still loves Silverstream…" Redpaw sighed. 'I hope nothing goes wrong with Millie and Graystripe because of Lightpaw….'

….

Lightpaw- Erm, I mean Silverstream...

….

Lightpaw, now Silverstream, stared back at Graystripe. "Um, hi?" She awkwardly said. Graystripe continued to stare at her, dumbfounded.

"Silverstream...but how…?" Graystripe cried, and gently leaned on her.

'Wahh! Darkpaw what do I do?' Silverstream panicked.

'Calm down. But...how do we explain how your alive? After everyone watched you die many many moons ago...but I guess for now, just pretend to be Silverstream.' Darkpaw wondered.

"Graystripe, what are you doing?" Silverstream shook once she saw Millie come.

"It's not...this isn't…" Graystripe sputtered.

"How dare you? She's dead for StarClan's sake! Ugh! We're over!" Millie cried.

'Erm...sorry Graystripe! So sorry...I guess I should go...um, Darkpaw, help me escape?' Silverstream asked through Darkpaws mind.

'Sure. One sec.'

Darkpaw clumsily tripped over a root and yowled. "Ah! I twisted my paw! It hurts! I can't see anything either! Wahh!"

Silverstream made her escape, running into the forest. Nightpaw followed after her, panting when they made it to the river.

"This is where it happened. So maybe this is where I can change back…" Silverstream sighed.

"So you just need to fully unlock your power and then you should turn back…" Nightpaw suspected.

Silverstream nodded, and focused all of her energy on her powers. 'Please...I need to unlock my powers for the prophecy...please…' Silverstream forced all of her energy into herself until she felt something break...maybe the chain blocking her powers? A big wind surrounded her, just like it did with Darkpaw. She stared down at her paws, watching herself take on many forms of cats.

"Lightpaw? Are you okay!?" Nightpaw called.

Lightpaw used the rest of her energy to break the wind, and return to her original form. She fell down from all of the energy she had used, and blacked out.

….

Darkpaw

….

"Why did you say you twisted your paw? And why in StarClan's name did you say you couldn't see? You're already blind, there was no point in that whatsoever!" Jayfeather complained.

"Sorry...It must have been a vision or something…" Darkpaw lied.

"Whatever...I have to go get some more herbs…" Jayfeather mumbled.

"Fine. I'll sort some herbs." Darkpaw agreed.

Darkpaw didn't even bother to sniff the herbs, she already knew which one went where. She carefully sorted the old, useless ones from the new, fresh ones in two small piles each herb. Just as she went to pick up the next herbs, she coughed up blood.

"What? I thought it was healed!?"

The blood kept coming out, Darkpaw was sure she was done for. Her old wound opened up, making her wanna screech in pain. The pain stopped, but Darkpaw knew what was happening.

Darkpaw gasped, and fell to the ground. "Looks like I'm one of the cats that are going to die, after all…"

 **Andd thats the end of this chapter. Now, I, have to stay up to start a project that I forgot to do.**

 **Yay for doing things the last minute!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

 **Hello everyone! so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter...I had the stupid math SOLS to study for...I'm guessing I failed them... -o- I reallyyy dont see the point in having school. anyways, heres a new chapter, and sorry its so short, I just have severe writers block.**

Lightpaw thrust herself forward to the mouse, catching it and killing it in one bite. She happily sighed, thinking about all that has happened over the past moon.

'Sucks for you, having to do the warriors assessment again!' Darkpaws laugh echoed in her mind.

'Shut up!' Lightpaw huffed.

'Well, what do we do now? I mean...we haven't done anything prophecy wise for this whole moon….and more and more cats are getting attacked…' Darkpaw wondered.

'Well, what can we do? It's not like our powers can make the problem magically disappear…' Lightpaw sat down in strong thoughts.

'Hm...I think I know what we can do for now...tell everyone to meet me at moon high. It's important.' Darkpaw let out the thought.

'Okay.'

Lightpaw left her thoughts to bring back prey to camp. 'Mah...why must Darkpaw always call the meetings at moon high…'

"Huh? Darkpaw? I thought you were at the medicine den…" Ivypool asked.

'Wah! I changed into Darkpaws form…' Lightpaw panicked.

"But anyways...I think I found a herb to stall your...sickness…for a little longer." Ivypool whispered.

'Huh? Sickness?' Lightpaw thought, 'I'll go with it...see what's going on with Darkpaw…'

….

Redpaw

….

"Welcome all clans to the gathering. Bramblestar, would you like to go first?" A clan leader stepped back, making way for Bramblestar.

"Actually, I'm going first." Rowanstar pushed him out of the way.

The clans complained, especially Thunderclan. Redpaw just sat, slightly wincing, hoping that they wouldn't mention what happened. "Thunderclan seems to think it's okay to kill other cats!" He snarled.

"What?" Bramblestar asked.

"You killed one of our cats! We found Darkclaw (i made up the name) dead on our border, and it was filled with the scent of one of your cat's!" Rowanstar yowled.

Alarm shot through Redpaw as he yelled that. 'Oh no...no no no...I have to get out of here..' Redpaw cried in her mind.

She quickly ran, normally, but bumped into a tom "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's fine...why the rush? The clans haven't left yet." He tilted his head.

'Darn...can't leave now or It will look suspicious…' Lightpaw sighed.

"Ah, well, I was looking for someone. But, erm, anyways, what's your name?" Lightpaw tried to distract him.

"Oh, my name is Clearsong. I just got my warriors name! What's yours?" Clearsong asked.

"Oh, it's Redpaw. But the next time you see me, I'll have my warrior name!" Redpaw said proudly.

Redpaw returned the smile, and they talked up a storm. "Hey! Shut up back there, I'm trying to hear!" A old Windclan cat complained.

"Oh, we have to go...anyways, see ya later!" Clearsong said his goodbyes.

'Yeah….' Redpaw thought, 'see you again…'

….

?

….

"Well, should we get her next?" ? asked.

"Sure...then, we get the others." ?! said, "now, shall we go, Nightpaw?"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N Sorry I haven't posted a new chap in a while. but i suddenly had a great idea for a chapter so here you go. enjoy!**

Darkpaw sat alone next to the river shore. She stared into the river water, thinking about the prophecy. The only thing keeping her from a normal warrior life. "Hmm...I still wonder who 'One to kill us all' is...though I'm pretty sure everyone else forgot about it…"Darkpaw sighed.

"Ughhh...we're here, your majesty…" Lightpaw yawned, along with the two others.

"Erm, are you guys okay?" Darkpaw asked.

"Tired, no thanks to you." Redpaw sighed. "Now, did you bring us out here to kill us or…"

Darkpaw saw Lightpaw wince at the word 'kill', but decided not to ask her about it. "Now, I'm know you guys know about the attacks that have been going on, with the erasing memory things…" Darkpaw stated, "But we're here to talk about the one attack with that Shadowclan cat…"

Saying that got everyone's attention. "What about it?"

"Well, I don't think his death was an accident...I'm sure that the one to kill us all, Is in Thunderclan. We just need to find out who, then we will fulfill the prophecy." Darkpaw said.

"How do you know It wasn't an accident? You can't say that unless you know it's true! Now, unless you have something more important to say, I'm leaving!" Redpaw hissed, then left.

"Wait! Redpaw-" Darkpaw called.

"Actually, I agree with Redpaw. Unless you have something that's actually important, I think this meeting is pointless." Nightpaw agreed, then left.

"No wait!" Darkpaw begged. But Nightpaw kept on going.

"Their both right, you know. That could've had nothing to with the prophecy. I'm leaving." Lightpaw coldly said.

Then she left. Darkpaw stared in awe, gasping about how cold they all had been. "Why…?"

Darkpaw was about to leave herself, but she heard a loud yowl. Darkpaw rushed over to where the yowl was, and saw Lightpaw, Redpaw, and Nightpaw looming over four cats bodies.

"W-what!?" Darkpaw gasped. Did one of them...do this?

Darkpaw rushed over to the cats, checking to see if they were alive. One of the cats were dead, but the rest were barely alive. Darkpaw quickly used some of the cobwebs around that small area to stop the bleeding.

"Well? Get me some marigold, and any other herb you can find!" Darkpaw ordered.

A few moments later she was given the herbs. She quickly gave it to the cats, each herb at a time. 'Yes, juniper, it will hel-' Darkpaw stopped her thoughts. She blocked Lightpaw out, then started trembling.

'This isn't juniper…' Darkpaw stared at the berry in horror. 'This is a death berry….who ever gave me this is trying to kill those cats!'

Darkpaw nearly feel over from the surprise of this new information. Daring herself, she sniffed at the death berry to find a ffamilier smell. 'NO WAY...N-NO...' Darkpaw thought, 'But why?!'

….

Lightpaw

….

"Why do you think Darkpaw started shaking yesterday?" Redpaw asked.

"Don't know. Maybe one of them had a worse wound then the rest?" Nightpaw said.

"Well, they all survived. Except for that one she cat…." Lightpaw murmured.

It looked like Nightpaw was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by the voice of the clans leader. Bramblestar had just called a clan meeting.

"I wonder what its for…" some cats murmured.

"Oh, right! With everything going on, I almost forgot!" Redpaw remembered, "Your warrior ceremony!"

Lightpaw was called up.

"Lightpaw, so you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do!" Lightpaw said confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you will now be known as Lightheart." Bramblestar nodded as the clan cheered.

'Wow, after everything that's happened, I totally forgot about my normal life!' Lightheart thought.

Lightheart gratefully nodded at the leader, then stepped down from highrock. Her eyes met with Darkpaw as she coldly stared at her. Lightheart tried to smile, but Darkpaw shot her away with a suspicious, cold stare, turning around.

'What's wrong with her..?' Lightheart thought.

"Lightheart! Congratulations!" Lightningpaw suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Eeks! Uh, thanks! I'm sure you'll be a warrior real soon though!" Lightheart silently cheered.

"Uh, Lightheart, can I talk to you for a moment?" Darkpaw asked.

"Sure." Lightheart followed Darkpaw into deep woods with small glimmers of sunlight peeking through each branch on some of the trees that hung overhead them. They soon appeared in an open space, with a cliff that stood high enough to see almost anything from below. Darkpaw faced Lightheart, without moving an inch while saying this.

"Lightheart, I know you tried to poison the barely alive cats earlier." Lightheart flinched.

"I don't know what your talking about." Lightheart said coldly.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was wrong. Lightheart didn't poison them. You did, who ever you are." Darkpaw growled. "And with that, I would like to know what you did to my real sister!"

Lightheart snickered. "Aw...I thought I'd be able to keep pretending like this for longer...ugh. I killed your sister long ago. But, I would like to ask. How did you know?"

Darkpaw took a pawstep forward, tears coming from her eyes. "Because when I smelled the Deathberry, there was no scent. Thats when I remembered, when you turned into Silverstream, you had no scent either. And even before you turned into her, the real Lighthearts scent was beginning to...fade. But who are you, really then?"

"Hm. I dont know who I am. I have turned into many over my life, that cats call me nameless. Well, too bad you won't be here to tell anyone about this. Now I'll send you where your dead sister is, and shut you up!" Nameless lunged at Darkpaw, and clawed at her ears.

They broke out into an all out fight. Darkpaw was panting, and was about to fall over, so Nameless took it to her advantage. Or so she thought. Darkpaw quickly knocked her down, and clawed her so she was knocked out.

"I...I wo-"

"Not yet!"

Nameless knocked into her, pushing her down the cliff. "Ugh...s-she won...and lost, too..."

Reacting too late to notice there was Deathberries in her mouth. "Brother...kill em for me...okay?" she sputtered, and her vision got swallowed into darkness.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**

 **Okay. Hazeltar, here's the answer to your first question- First of all, Darkpaw went blind because in Chapter 13, rogues attacked the group when they were returning for Twoleg Place. They were losing, and pretty much all about to die, so Darkpaw used too much of her power to save them. Because she used too much power, she had to pay the price, which ended up having her loose her eyesight. But she refrained from telling anyone for a little while, so I guess it could be misleading. Sorry about that.**

 **Second- Nightpaw's power is….er, I'm embarrassed to say, but I kinda forgot. So I looked through every chapter like five times, and couldn't find it. So I'll say his power in this chapter, and If i already said his power and couldn't find it, then His power will be changed to whatever I put it in here.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Redpaw**

Redpaw sat looking at her paws, deeply sighing at herself. Stuck thinking about the prophecy, and With no idea what to do about the cat she accidentally killed, she flopped on her stomach in defeat.

'Ugh...that annoying Darkpaw! Did she have to call us at moon high just to talk about the cat I killed? Wahhh!' Redpaw thought, 'after all I've done to help her she could at least give me a break, that fox face!'

Redpaw kicked at the dirt in front of her, only to knock a rather large stone in a cat's head. "Ah! S-sorry!" Redpaw apologized.

"It's fine. But, uh, why are you throwing stones everywhere?" Redpaw looked up to see her brother, Nightpaw.

"Ah, well-"

Before she could finish, there was a loud set lf pawsteps marching on the ground. Redpaw turned to see a patrol of cats sprinting as fast as they could to the entrance of the clan. By the time they made it, they had very saddened and angry looks. When they finished panting and gasping for air, one of them spoke.

"I-It's horrible! W-we saw Darkpaw and Lightheart fighting, and Darkpaw was thrown of the cliff! And Lightheart was dead on the ground!" The tom cried.

"WHAT!?" Redpaw yowled. She followed the patrol and everyone else to see Lightheart dead on the ground, along with claw marks that led over the cliff.

"Wh-what happened here!?" Redpaw yowled.

"We only saw….them both d-dying…" One of the cats in the patrol gulped.

Before Redpaw could say more, she was interrupted by the nagging of Nightpaw behind her. She reluctantly followed him to a quiet, empty space of grass and dirt with a few small logs scattered around.

"I guess this is the right time to use my power…" Nightpaw mumbled, but loud enough so Redpaw could hear him. "My power is to be able to...talk with animals. Like birds and dogs and foxes…"

"What…? Why would that be useful right now, though?" Redpaw demanded.

"Because. There must of been birds or any type of animal that witnessed what had happened." Night sighed. "So I'm going to find out what really happened."

 **Darkpaw**

Darkpaw blinked open her eyes to feel a bone chilling gush of air fly towards her. She shivered, but then forgot all about the cold air, and remembered what had happened. Taking in a few breaths, her eyes widened at what she recalled.

"Lightheart! N...no, Nameless….she killed my sister….and...and...I'm not dead! No, that can't be! If i'm alive that means…" Darkpaw cried.

"Oh, so you're awake." Darkpaw whips her head around to where the voice came from.

"Who are you?" Darkpaw shivers.

"The one that saved you life. My name Is Fallen Leaves." The...tom, maybe? said. "While treating you, I noticed that your blind...why were you falling off a cliff?"

"I-I can't remember much...but I got into a fight with the cat that killed my sister and...pretended to be her. Thats pretty much what I remember…but where am I?" Darkpaw sighed.

"You are In the caves below the clans that you cats live in. You just tumbled in here while I was walking around, so you nearly fell into me. Before I can show you the way out though, you have to rest here for a while. You have some pretty bad wounds."

"What were you talking about earlier, though?" Fallen Leaves asked.

So Darkpaw told him about the prophecy. 'Not much to lose if I tell one cat about it…' she thought.

"So why were you talking about how you couldn't be alive?" Fallen Leaves asked.

Darkpaw gulped. "Well, a while ago one cat from the prophecy told me that when we complete the prophecy, two cats will die. I killed Nameless, one in the prophecy...but because I'm not dead...that means the prophecy will still go on. That we haven't fulfilled our destinies, and…more and more cats will die."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Darkpaw woke up, blinking her eyes. She heavily yawned and stretched out her head. When she sniffed the air, at first she was alarmed by the unfamiliar smell, until she had remembered the night before. Groaning at what had happened, she tried to get on her paws so she could tell everyone what had happened. But her paws wouldn't budge, much less have the energy to even roll over. Sighing in defeat, she rested her head back on the cold moss and layed there for the next few moments.

"Oh, you're awake. Here, I got you some fresh kill." Fallen Leaves greeted her.

"Than-wait, is that fish?" Darkpaw asked.

"Yeah." Fallen Leaves told her.

"Aww…"

"Down here, you don't get much of a choice of your food. Now eat, unless you want to starve to death."

Darkpaw growled, but accepted it. Stretching her neck, she took small bites of it, actually sort of liking the taste. After finishing it, she rested her head back on the moss.

"So, when could I be able to get out of here? I really need to talk to Redpaw and Nightpaw. So I can tell them that the prophecy is still going on, and show them that I'm not dead. Do you know the way out?" Darkpaw asked.

"I do know the way out, but from the looks of your wounds, I see that you're not healing fast enough. I say you need at least another moon to completely heal." Fallen Leaves said.

"What!? But I need to go!" Darkpaw yelped.

"Sorry, but you'd die if your wounds were to open up. So I'm afraid that you wouldn't make it if you tried to go to them, anyway." Fallen Leaves sighed.

Darkpaw protested, "No way! I have to go, now! Before it's too late!"

….

Nightpaw

….

As Nightpaw relayed what the birds had told him, Redpaw gasped in horror. After he finished telling the story, there was a long pause of silence. After a while, Redpaw had finally spoken up.

"But why would they fight? Are you sure that the birds didn't hear any of their conversation?" Redpaw gulped.

Nightpaw sighed. "Who knows. They could have just talked because they were scared of us. Or they could've lied about the whole thing, considering that we eat them. Thats sort of why my power is kind of useless."

They sat in silence. "So, what now? We can't complete the prophecy with two of them dead! What do we do now?" Redpaw sadly asked.

"The thing is...a long time ago, I was told by some cat that once two in the prophecy were dead, the prophecy would be complete. So, because the two of them are dead…I think we've fulfilled our destinies." Nightpaw explained.

"No way…because of this stupid prophecy, two of us ended up dead? And I said I hated Darkpaw earlier...why did they have to die!?" Redpaw began to cry.

Nightpaw watched his sister in defeat, not knowing what to do. "But...now its over, right? No more cats will have to die because of what ever happened. No more cats will be attacked, and wiped of their memories because we saved them."

"We didn't save them! Darkpaw did!" Redpaw snapped.

Nightpaw didn't say another word. Soon more cats had come, and Redpaw was put in the medicine den due to having such shock. But Nightpaw knew he couldn't do a thing to help her, no matter how much he tried. 'Why…?' He thought, 'why must there be such a price to pay because of this prophecy?!'

….

?

….

The tom just sat in front his sister, not knowing what to do. Whether or not to cry, or be angry at her for not killing all of the ThunderClan cats. Digging his claws into the ground, he growled of anger. His paws made no noise when he padded away from the dead she-cat, carefully making sure that no one could hear.

'Those three cats! How dare they?' His claws sunk into the ground even further, 'I'll kill them all! I swear I'll kill them all!'


	21. Chapter 20

Hazeltar-I didn't think you were complaining earlier! Thank you for asking those questions, and Thank you for liking this story so much, It gives me the energy to write more! :D

 **Chapter 20**

Darkpaw blinked open her eyes. Seeing the same darkness as always, she smelled around the place. Turning her head her nose bumped into what smelled like a mouse.

"I wonder where Fallen Leaves is…" Darkpaw mumbled.

Chewing on the fresh kill, she smelled around. Slowly standing on her paws, Darkpaw took a few wobbly steps forward scouting the area. Leaning against a cold wall, she continued to walk towards the sound of water.

'I kind of wonder…' Darkpaw thought, 'If I were to die right now, would the prophecy end? Or is that too easy?'

Taking a step forward, her paws reached the cold water. While Leaning down to take a sip of water her paws slipped. Falling inside the water she desperately tried to swim up. But being blind, she didn't even know if she was going down or up.

"Darkpaw!" There was a splash of water above of her that revealed Fallen Leaves. She was pulled up, and out of the water in the next few moments. "Do you have a death wish or something?!"

Darkpaw coughed up water along with blood. "I was...just thirsty...sorry, I slipped…"

"Are you sure that you didn't do that on purpose?!" Fallen Leaves yelled.

"..."

"Dying won't help this prophecy, you know. You might just be the only one that knows how to save the clans. Your power could be the only one that could figure out who else is doing this." Fallen Leaves scolded.

"I can't even use my power without nearly killing myself now, though!" Darkpaw complained.

Fallen Leaves sighed. "That's why you have to stay here, heal properly, and be patient. Going back half dead won't help anyone, so just relax."

Darkpaw did a small nod and was dragged to her moss bed. Given a few familiar herbs, Darkpaw turned her head to the tom. "Were you a medicine cat? You seem to know a lot of herbs."

"Medicine cat? Oh, no. I wasn't in clans like you and Hollyleaf were." Fallen Leaves said.

"Hollyleaf...oh right! I was wondering why I knew that name!" Darkpaw lifted her head up. "She was one of the cats that died in the Dark Forest battle…didn't she get a prophecy like that with her two brothers?"

"Maybe. You figure it out, I'm going hunting." Fallen Leaves paw steps echoed through the cave as he left.

'I wonder...If Hollyleaf was in the prophecy, then couldn't she talk with me?' Darkpaw thought, 'I am a medicine cat, after all.'

….

Redpaw

….

Redpaw sat blankly in her nest. 'If the prophecy is over, why do I still feel so uneasy?' Redpaw thought, 'Darkpaw and Lightheart didn't deserve to die, though…'

Snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at Nightpaw. He was walking out of camp alone. 'This might be a good chance to talk to him about everything...whether or not we should stay…'

Following him out, she struggled to keep up with his fast pace. She thought about using her power, but the thought was thrown away when she remembered what happened to that one cat. She decided to keep walking normally.

"N-" she was cut off by Nightpaw talking to a bird.

"What!? So then Lightheart is alive!?" Nightpaw and Redpaw gasped.

"What?!" Redpaw whispered.

"But she lives in Twoleg Place...? Are you lying?" Nightpaw asked.

The bird chirped. "Not much help you are..but are you sure that you saw her? Hey! Wait!" the bird flew off.

"Is that true?" Redpaw asked, "Is she alive?"

"I don't know...he could've been lying..." Nightpaw looked surprised at first, but shrugged it off. "But so you think its worth to try going there?"

Redpaw nodded. "If there's even the slightest chance she's alive, we have to try!"


	22. Chapter 21

A/N

 **sorry for not posting a new chap! its just that my stupid computer would not let me save it or publish it. so ive been trying this entire day for it to work...ugh, i need to buy another computer. BUT... think i finally got italics to work! but still...this computer... ;-;**

 **...**

 **...**

"Bramblestar! we need to ask you for something...and we know its very big, but please listen. this is important, and we need to do this." Redpaw gulped.

Standing in front of the leader of the clan wasn't as easy as you would think. It was enough to make you re-think whatever you were going to say. or at least in this situation. _Please let him say yes...we need to go to Twoleg Place and see if Lightheart really are alive!_ Redpaw turned to Nightpaw.

"Well? Spit it out!" Bramblestar sighed.

"We need to go to Twoleg Place." Nightpaw firmly said.

"You want to be kitty pets again?!" Bramblestar gasped.

"No no!" Redpaw interrupted, "We love living in the clans. But there's something we have to do in Twoleg place that can only be done by us! Please!"

"What do you have to do?" Bramblestar looked at Redpaw, but she only kept silent and turned to Nightpaw.

"We...we heard that something happened to our father and mother. That they could be...dead. Please, if they are dead, can we at least sit vigil for them? Please! Even if they weren't good parents..." Nightpaw faked a few tears coming from his eyes.

"Fine. But please return before next moon. I'll have Jayfeather and Da-No, um...Jayfeather get you some traveling herbs." Bramblestar looked down sadly, "Sorry, im used to Darkpaw being here...go on ahead."

"Yeah, we miss Darkpaw, too..." Redpaw said and quickly walked away with Nightpaw.

The two cats went to get the herbs but were stopped by the quiet but hear able whispering from inside the den. Nightpaw showed the 'Why not?' look and they hid just behind the corner. Standing behind a few leaves they listened.

"Jayfeather, what are you saying!? How could you! They were my kits!" Redpaw recognized it to be Dovewing's voice.

"I'm not saying that they should of died! I'm saying that maybe this means that we don't have to worry anymore! Sure, they cant really save the clans, but they cant destroy them, either!" Jayfeather hissed.

"After everything! The prophecy we went through, I thought It was all over! My kits had to suffer because we also had a prophecy, and its not fair! Screw StarClan!" Dovewing whisper-yelled.

There was a cold silence. Dovewing quickly ran out of the medicine den with a look of shame and anger. But it did get Redpaw thinking. _Isn't she right, though? If it wasn't for StarClan and their prophecy's...Darkpaw wouldn't of died...and if she isn't alive, Lightheart too..Is'nt this kind of StarClans fault if you really look at it?_

"Lets just go without the herbs. I'm sure we'll be fine." Nightpaw walked off and Redpaw awkwardly followed along.

As they were walking to Twoleg Place, there was another wall placed that they noticed hadn't been there before. "Twolegs must of placed it..." Nightpaw muttered under his breath.

"Now that i'm thinking..." Redpaw looked down, "Isn't this kind of stupid? We saw Lightheart dead on the ground...and it sounds impossible. Aren't we just trying to put off her eat-"

"Shut up! Lets just go, okay? Its worth checking out." Nightpaw snapped.

Redpaw was shocked by his sudden yelling, and scared, too. "Why don't we look for separate ways across?" Nightpaw just nodded and went the other way.

 _'This really does seem like StarClans fault, though...you know what? StarClan took away Darkpaw! Srew StarCl-'_

 _Don't loose faith_

"Who was that?" Redpaw looked around. There was a cat standing in the shadows, halfway behind a tree.

 _Run._

"What?"

 _Run from the darkness of the night. Don't get dragged into the darkness._

The cat was gone. Redpaw double checked where the cat was standing, but it was gone. "W-what was that?" Redpaw stuttered, then realized, "S-StarClan?"

 **...**

 **Darkpaw**

 **...**

"See? I can stand! I am perfectly fine, okay? I am a medicine cat after a-OW!" Darkpaw fell to the ground in the sudden pain on her head.

"No, your not. It's nice to think of your friends, but you come first in this situation. Plus, even as a blind at, you should of been able to dodge that. That only proves your not even close to getting better." Fallen Leaves complained.

"Ughhh..." Darkpaw moaned.

"i'll get some water for you. Don't worry though, Its full moon tonight. That means only another moon left." Fallen Leaves sighed.

"What?! The clans could all be dead for what I know! One more moon could be the death of my clan, all while I was sitting on my butt letting another cat get food for me!" Darkpaw yowled.

"Oh, then I know. You can help me get water. So while the clans are getting 'destroyed', at least you wont be sitting on your butt." Fallen Leaves says.

"What? I-Wait. Full moon tonight? Really?" Darkpaw stopped.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's when all the medicine cats are at the moon pool! Maybe I talk with StarClan!" Darkpaw begins to bubble with excitement. "Lets go!"

"Eh?"

Darkpaw was already ahead, feeling the air to find where the water was. Though out of memory she knew where it was. After limping her way there, she felt the cool water at her paws. "Please StarClan, I need to know what to do."

Darkpaw touched her nose to the pool of water, and let herself fall into a sleep.

...

...

Blinking her eyes open, Darkpaw saw a forest full of trees...and blood. Lots of it. Lifting her paws from the blood she backed away, only to bump in to what seemed like a cat. Ghost like cats filled the forest with sad looks on their faces.

"Please. Save us!"

"Dont let the forest run red!"

"Stop the darkness!"

"Dont let night take over!"

" _Be the light."_

Darkpaw was taken back by all of them. "I can't be the light! I'm the darkness! How can I be the light? I'm not doing anything but sitting here and waiting! I'm not the light! That was my sister until...Nameless took her away! The light is gone..im only the dark!"

"No, Darkpaw. I'll always be with you." Lightheart appeared.

Just by her looks and smell, Darkpaw could tell she was the real one.

Tears burst out of Darkpaw. "Lightheart! Y-your here! Lightheart, I'm so sor-"

"Darkpaw, you are not the darkness. You can be the light too, you know. I'll always be with you to guide you, so don't worry I know you can be really dense sometimes. Thats why I'm here, okay?" Lightheart chuckled and smiled. "Be the light, Darkpaw. You may not think it, but you can be the light that guides the darkness."

Along with everyone else that was there, Lightheart started to disappear. "No! Lightheart don't go! Please!" Darkpaw cried.

Lightheart's words whispered through the air as she was gone.

 _"Be the light that guides the darkness."_


	23. Chapter 22

**...**

Redpaw sat looking blankly at the tree in awe. "W-wait. Don't go! Wait! Is Lightheart alive? please tell me! Wait!" Redpaw called out, but there was no answer. After searching all around the area she eventually gave up and went back to where Nightpaw is. Or where Night was.

"Nightpaw? Where are you? Nightpaw?" Redpaw called.

"I'm over here." Nightpaw whispered.

"AH!" Redpaw jumped at the sudden noise.

Night came from the shadow of the fence and motioned her over. Redpaw followed and was lead to a pile of big rocks leading over the Twoleg fence. When they were over, they noticed that there were more Twoleg than normal.

"Maybe its one of those days where they celebrate something?" Redpaw tilts her head.

"Maybe. Anyways, we just have to start looking for Lightheart. She must be around here somewhere..." Nightpaw mumbled.

"Right. Where do we start looking?" Redpaw looked around.

"No idea...want me to ask around?" Nightpaw sighed.

"Yeah, that would be helpful! I'll come search with you. But before you go...uh, earlier there was this cat that visited me. I think It was a StarClan ca-" Redpaw explained, but Nightpaw cute her off.

"Lets just go look, okay?" And Nightpaw walked off.

"Whats his problem?" Redpaw mumbled.

Nightpaw angrily stormed off leaving Redpaw to follow. _So, StarClan has already aught up with me...but I'm sure the others will take care of the clans before StarClan ruins everything._ Just _a little longer, and she'll be just where I want her._

 **...**

 **Darkpaw**

 **...**

"Wake up! Darkpaw, wake up! Hurry!" Darkpaw blinked open her eyes to feel Fallen Leaves shake her rapidly back and fourth. _Hes so cold...He must of been in these tunnels for so long to be that cold..._

"Darkpw! Hurry up! Foxes are here!" Fallen Leaves hissed.

"Ah!" Darkpaw scrambled to stand up and quickly run away along with Fallen Leaves beside her.

"This way is a dead end!" Fallen Leaves yelped.

"Get behind me!" Darkpaw stepped in front of Fallen Leaves in a battle stance.

"wait! You can't fight!" Fallen Leaves hissed.

But Darkpaw just ignored her. She knew that here were at least four of them; And that was too much. So Darkpaw had to do the only option left, which was to use her power. _I just have to release a burst of my energy and that creates winds, right? But then again, last time I tried this, I became blind...Oh well._

"Please work!" Darkpaw whispered.

She focused all of her energy on the foxes around her, and just s they pounced t her, she opened her eyes and let the energy out. And it was amazing. For the first time since she became blind, she could see. Even if it was for a second, she saw the foxes getting taken out all at once. For the first time, Darkpaw was happy she got this power.

"Woah...you did it! You really did it!" Fallen Leaves gasped.

"Whew...Last time I used that power I became blind. Seems like I'm all good, though." Darkpaw laughed, "Now, If you think I can, may I go and help my friend?"

"I guess it ant be helped...But tell me, one of your friends is the one that's trying to ruin your clan, right? Which cat?" Fallen Leaves asked.

"Hmph. I have a pretty good Idea...'The darkness' must be Nightpaw. No, Night. He doesn't deserve his apprentice name anymore. Now, I have to stop him! Thank you so much for everything, Fallen Leaves! Really, Thank you!"

"Go on, now. Save your friend, and your clan." Fallen Leaves said.

"What about you?" Darkpaw asked.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I'm waiting for someone to come back for me. Now go ahead, danger awaits you. But stay strong, okay?" Fallen leaves said.

Darkpaw nodded and headed for the exit of the cave. Looking back one last time, she headed out for her clan. _They probably think I'm dead, like what happened with Hollyleaf...this is going to be hard. But as long as I get Nightpaw away from everyone, It will all be fine._

"wait. I smell a ton of cats at...then...its half moon? There all at a gathering!" Darkpaw gasped, "And I smell blood! A ton of it!"

Running as fast as she could, she only realized the liquid at her paws halfway through the forest. "The forest...Blood...Its just like my dream! Please don't let me be too late, please!"

"Darkpaw?! N-no way!" Darkpaw heard coughing from behind her. Sniffing the air, she realized it was Lightningpaw.

"Y-yeah! I'm alive...whats happening here?!" Darkpaw sputtered.

"A-animals...foxes...badgers...dogs...attacking...please...run!" Lightningpaw coughed some more.

 _This must be Nightpaw's doing!_ "W-where is Nightpaw?!" Darkpaw asked.

"Left...to Twoleg Place...with Redpaw..." Lightningpaw coughed some more, until he stopped.

"Lightningpaw? Lightningpaw? Wake up, please wake up!" Darkpaw shook him softly, but he wouldn't wake up. He was dead. Darkpaw started to break into tears, but then shook it off.

 _What do I do? Redpaw might die!_ Darpaw frantically thought, _But...the clans are in trouble right now. I'm sorry Redpaw, but I have to help the clans first! Please hold out until then! Now, I have to help the clans! I have to be the light! Please Lightheart, help me!_

Darkpaw took a deep breath and ran forward, tears in her eyes. Even though Darkpaw couldn't see her, she felt Lightheart's presence and heard her paw steps. "Here we go, Lightheart! Let's save the clans!"


End file.
